Unnoticed
by Amy Jessica Pond
Summary: Sakamoto Arina is your typical high school wallflower. She's extremely shy, and prefers to stay invisible. But when she catches the attention of a Host Club member, well, all she can think is: "Why me?"
1. Chapter 1: Out Of A Hat

***A/N Another OHSHC ****fanfic! Okay, I'm taking a little break from When THEY Came, because I really need to start on this before Christmas passes. If you haven't read When THEY Came, then I suggest you do if you like this so far! Anyway, I'll stop talking now, so you can read.**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"For Christmas this year, the whole First Year will be doing a gift exchange. You might get someone in a different class, though. You will have to draw a name out of a hat. We will be doing this tomorrow." Sensei announced.

_**RRRING.**_

"Okay, stand!" Everyone stood up. "Bow!" Everyone bowed. "You all may leave now." Everyone filed out of 1-C.

I held my head low, and looked at the ground as I walked through the halls of Ouran Academy. I let my long side bangs fall and cover my face, hoping to look like another one of the students passing by.

Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself, shouldn't I? My name is Sakamoto Arina. My real name is Hyacinth, but a name that isn't Japanese just attracts too much attention. I dont like getting attention. So I decided to go by my middle name. My mother was upset when I decided to. She said it was a 'pretty' and 'unique' name, and that its meaning suited me perfectly. Hyacinth means, 'young and beautiful.' It's also a flower. My mother decided to name me that because when she and my father went to Greece for their honey moon, she saw lots of 'beautiful' hyacinths. Curse you flowers, for letting yourself be spotted by my mother. Hang your petals in shame. I hope someone picks you, separating you from your roots. Or better, someone accidentally steps on you.

Okay, right...Ahem. About my personality now...Well, I'm three-faced. Around my friends, I let loose and show them the real me. Which is a weird, but nice person. Around my family, I'm quiet, and obedient. Around my schoolmates and teachers, I'm quiet, shy, and unnoticed. Which is a good thing.

What else? Oh yeah, I'm not one of those rich snobs. Then how did I enter this school? My cousin is rich. When I graduated from elementary school, I moved near her neighborhood. She told her mother that she wanted me to go to the same school she does, so her mother asked my mother for permission. When my mother heard this, she said it was a great idea. My aunt then made arrangements for me to enter Ouran's Middle School. She paid for the expenses and everything. I had asked not to be introduced when I entered though, and I made sure no one knew I was a commoner. Did I mention that I hate getting attention?

Now I'm in High School. Class 1-C. I wasn't always in the C classes...when I first entered the middle school, I was in 1-D. Yes, I know. I'm not smart. When I was in my third year, I was moved up to class C because my marks started to improve.

Honestly, everyone thinks you're dumb just because you're in class C or D. Well, I have to admit, it's sort of true. When I was in class D, everyone was...stupid. In terms of your brain smarticles. Also, there were lots of weird people. Mainly Yakuza. There was this girl, her name was Kanazuki Reiko. She was my only friend in the whole school. If you exclude my cousin. She has rich friends, and I was uncomfortable around them. Okay, back to Reiko. We hung out a lot. From a first glance, she was a pretty and mysterious girl. Once you got to know her, she can be odd. When we entered High School, she did the worst thing you could ever do. She joined the Black Magic Club. She started becoming isolated. Not wanting to attract attention to myself, I stopped hanging out with her. At school, anyways. You might think I'm a terrible friend...but hey, you're not me, so you couldn't possibly understand. At least I still hang out with her.

I classified the whole first year into 3 groups. Popular, Normal, and Loser. If you were popular, you had a lot of friends, and was admired a lot, envied just as much. Everyone talked about you. If you were a loser, you were isolated, and had little or no friends. Everyone made fun of you and talked about you a lot. If you were normal, you had a few friends, and wouldn't be noticed or talked of often. Thankfully, I was normal. I hate getting attention.

The yellow dress flowed around me as I continued to walk, hoping I was 'invisible.' I quickly stepped out of the building and into my cousin's limo. She smiled at me. She had short black curls that went slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel. "Hi Hyacinth!" I scowled, and looked at the floor.

"Fine! Arina, gosh." She sighed. "No matter how many times you tell me, I still can't understand why you insist on being called Arina! If you're not gonna use the name Hyacinth, can I have it?" She said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yes, go ahead, Ayumi. Take the stupid name." I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder, and positioned my side bangs so that my face could be seen again. Most of it. My side bangs were still covering my right eye.

"I was kidding." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well _I _wasn't." I deadpanned.

"Oh, and your eyes! Why do you cover your amazingly awesome blue eyes with brown contacts?" Ayumi whined.

"Brown is a common eye color for Japanese. Blue eyes attract attention because it's not everyday that you see a Japanese girl with blue eyes walk by." I said, rolling my eyes. Ayumi is awesome, but she can get annoying sometimes.

"Eeeeexactlyyyyyy!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Awkward silence followed. Ayumi cleared her throat. She hates awkward silences. "Did your teacher tell you about the gift exchange?" She asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I huffed.

"Aren't you nervous about who you're gonna get? I mean, what if you have to get someone like Kasanoda Ritsu a present?"

I laughed and pointed at her face. Her expression was priceless. Ayumi frowned, and started wiping her face. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well maybe, sort of." I said, ignoring her question. "But what if it's the complete opposite, and you pull out Fujioka or one of the Hitachiins' names from the hat?"

Instantly her face turned red. Ayumi has a crush on Haruhi. She always goes to the Host Club after school. But first, she has to drop me off at my house. Why she decided to go on the drive home with me, I don't know. She could've just asked her driver to bring me home while she went to the Host Club. But of course I'm not telling her that. Ayumi can sometimes be stupid. Even though she's in 1-A.

"H-Hyacinth! Let's n-not think about t-that..." She stammered.

I frowned, and turned to face the window. Ayumi had used my real name. Purposefully.

"A-Anyway," She coughed. "What about who gets your name?"

I turned back to face her. "If it's a Yakuza, you're doomed. If it's a Host, you're screwed." I replied.

She knitted her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. "I understand what you said about the Yazuka, but the Hosts? I'm confused."

"Well, it's pretty similar if you really think about it. The Yakuza will probably get you something you won't like. Fujioka, would probably give you chocolates or something. The Hitachiins would probably get you a gift card, or whatever. They won't put much thought or feeling into it, just want to get it over with." I said.

"Oh come on, you're just exaggerating things. You won't be screwed." She pouted.

"Miss Sakamoto, we've arrived at your house." The driver said. He got out of the limo and opened my door. He offered a hand. Hesitantly, I took it (What? I'm not going to be rude when he was being so polite...) and hastily called over my shoulder, "Bye Ayumi." I walked to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside the house, and went upstairs to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. "Maybe I should skip tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, and 1-D were all squished into the gymnasium. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers. I was seated next to Haruhi, Kaoru on her other side. On my other side was a girl. She had long black hair, and bangs that covered her right eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were blue. I don't recognize her. Maybe she's a new student. Beside that girl, was Higarashi Ayumi, a regular guest of Haruhi. Ayumi was looking at Haruhi with a light pink blush dancing across her cheeks. Poor girl. She doesn't know Haruhi is a girl.

"Okay, everyone! Quiet down! I will call everyone up by the order of last names. First is Akasuki Ryuji!"

"Hey Haruhi, you don't have anything on you, do ya?" I asked, obviously bored.

"No." She sighed. "Could you please leave me alone? In the time that I'm waiting for my name to be called, I would like to read a book."

"Don't wanna~" Kaoru said playfully. He glanced at me quickly, then looked back at Haruhi.

"We're bored. Entertain us." We purred.

"Could you guys be quiet? You're being annoying." Haruhi deadpanned. We pouted at her. From the corner of my eye, I could see the girl beside me observing us through a curtain of hair. When she saw me look over at her, she quickly looked away.

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

Oops...I let him catch me. I think. I think he also saw my blue eyes...I was in a rush this morning, so I didn't have time to grab my contacts. I don't know if that was Hikaru or Kaoru though. The only reason we were sitting beside them was because Ayumi wanted to listen in on their conversation to see if they mentioned anything when Fujioka has to go up and pick a name out of a hat. She put me beside Hikaru or Kaoru because I have better hearing than her. Not my words.

"Fujioka Haruhi!"

Fujioka looked up from the book he was reading and went up to the teacher, and made his way down to pick a name out of the hat, which was abnormally large if you ask me. Once he had picked a name, his eyes looked over it for a second, and shoved the little piece of paper into his pocket. Then he made his way up the bleachers to his seat.

"Haruhi~ Who did you get?" The twins sang.

"The Class President." He replied.

"Aww..." Ayumi silently whispered to me.

"No need to make a big deal out of it." I grunted.

"I wanted chocolates made by Haruhi-kun..." She sniffled.

"I shouldn't have told you that..." I said, regretting what I had said yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Higarashi Ayumi!" the teacher called out. Ayumi made her way down the bleachers, her black curls bouncing as she did so. She picked a name out of the hat, and made her way back to me. "I got Kanazuki Reiko."<p>

"Hitachiin Hikaru!" Sensei called.

The one beside me stood up and made his way down to the teacher. Ahh, so I was sitting beside Hikaru, huh? He took a name out of the hat and looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow. As he made his way back to his seat, Sensei called out, "Hitachiin Kaoru!"

Kaoru made his way down the bleachers, but tripped on his way down. "Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed. He ran over to Kaoru and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, because now you're here with me." he smiled softly. They hugged each other, causing a lot of squealing from the bleachers. There was an annoying aura that sparkled around them.

"Ahem. Hitachiin Kaoru." The teacher grumbled. Kaoru slowly walked over to the teacher and pulled out a name. He and Hikaru walked back up to their seats, holding hands.

"Geez, did you guys really have to do the whole twincest thing here?" Fujioka asked.

"What name did you get?" the twins asked each other, ignoring Fujioka's question. He just shrugged, and went back to read his book.

"I got Bossa Nova-chi!" Kaoru said.

"At least you got someone you know. I got someone named Sakamoto Arina."

My ears perked up. Me and Ayumi glanced at each other, eyes wide with shock. "Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! You're going to get a gift from Hikaru Hitachiin for Christmas!" She whispered/squealed.

"I'm screwed." I gulped. Ayumi shot a glare at me.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Thank you for clicking this and reading it! Don't forget to check out my other story, When THEY Came. This chapter is really long. I meant for the picking names out of a hat thingy to be in chapter 2, but I figured that people would've ditched this story because it was uninteresting. Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter is boring at the beginning, it's supposed to be a little "introduction" of Hyacinth.**

**Arina: "Don't call me that!"**

**Me: "Too bad, it's your name, so live with it."**

**Arina: "Why did you even give me that name..."**

**Me: -ignores- "Please review!" ;}**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Trip

***A/N Thank you sooo much! I got a lot of emails telling me that my story was favourited, reviewed, alerted, that I was added to favourite authors and followed as an author! :'D Thank you all so much! You made me very happy. :3 Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"Sakamoto Hyacinth!" Greaaat, just great. I stood up and started to walk down to the teacher. I hung my head, and let my hair fall over my face. I could feel my face burning as I felt people staring at me. I quickly picked a name out of the hat, and speed-walked up to my seat. But I tripped. What is it with all the tripping? Sure, I was only the second person to trip, but still.

"Oh! Sakamoto-san, are you alright?" I heard a student call. My face grew even redder.

"I'm fine, thank you..." I mumbled, getting back up and going back to my seat. I hastily sat down beside Ayumi. I looked at the floor. That was sooo embarrassing!

"Um...Sakamoto-san," Fujioka started. I turned my head away from him. "Your leg is bleeding." I looked at my leg. Sure enough, it was bleeding.

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Let's go to the nurse, quickly!"

"But it doesn't hurt..." I quietly protested. But she had already taken my arm and was dragging me out of the gymnasium. Once we were at the nurse's office, she threw the door open, and went inside. Oh. My. Gosh. Ohtori Kyoya was there, talking to the nurse. "Her leg is bleeding! Ayumi blurted, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my...excuse me for a while, Ohtori-san." she said.

"Of course, I don't mind." Ohtori replied.

The nurse went over to the corner of the room. "Sit down, please." She instructed. I sat down on the cot. She examined my wound before getting a bandage, and something to clean the wound. The nurse poured the liquid over a cotton ball, and wiped the cut. She then took the bandage and wrapped it around my leg. Ohtori was observing us. I let more hair fall in front of my face. "Thank you..." I mumbled to the nurse.

"She's okay, then?" Asked Ayumi.

"Yes, she's okay. It was just a minor scrape." The nurse said.

"Whew...don't scare me like that!" Ayumi complained.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I please get your name, class, and year?" The nurse questioned.

"...Sakamoto Arina. First Year...class 1-C." I whispered, but it was loud enough to hear.

"Excuse me." She said, before walking away into a different room.

"Arina," Ayumi called. I looked at her. "Who did you get for the gift exchange?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru." I replied.

The nurse came back with a clipboard and pen. Her eyes scanned over the paper on the clipboard. "This is your name, am I right? Sakamoto Hyacinth?" She asked, pointing at something on the piece of paper. It said, _Sakamoto Hyacinth (Arina)_.

"...Yes, but I prefer to be called Arina." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ohtori writing in a black book.

The nurse put a check mark beside my name, under today. "Yes, thank you for visiting, I hope your wound heals soon!" She said, smiling softy.

"Yes, thank you..." Ayumi and I walked out of the nurse's office, to see that the halls were flooded with First Years.

"I guess they finished calling the names." Ayumi said. I nodded in response.

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

Haruhi, Kaoru and I walked into Music Room 3. "We're here!" Kaoru and I announced.

"Haruhi!" Tono exclaimed, before running over to Haruhi and enveloping her in his arms.

"Good to see you too, Tono." Kaoru and I said in unison.

"Oh yes! Didn't you guys pick the names for your gift exchanges today?" He asked, ignoring us.

"Yes, we did." Haruhi said.

"Who's name did you get?" Tono asked eagerly.

"Our Class President." She replied.

"I got Bossa Nova!" Kaoru cheered.

"I got a stranger." I deadpanned.

All heads turned to me. "What?" I scoffed.

"What was the name you got, Hika-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Sakamoto Arina." I replied. A lightbulb lit up in my head. "Kyoya-senpai, you don't happen to know who this person is, do you?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I know." Kyoya said, matter-of-factly. He fixed his glasses.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously.

"She's a student in 1-C." he replied.

"Is that all you're gonna tell me?"

"I have a picture, if you'd like to see."

"Yes!"

Kyoya took out a file, from...somewhere, and gave it to me. I opened it. Everyone in the Host Club (excluding Kyoya) crowded around me and looked at the file. It said basic things like her age, birthday, parents' names, medical problems in case of an emergency, parents' phone numbers, blah blah blah. I turned over the paper. There was the picture.

"Oh, she looks exactly like that girl you were sitting beside, Hikaru. Except for the fact that this girl's eyes are brown and not blue. Come to think of it, that girl's surname was also Sakamoto, wasn't it?" Haruhi said.

"Maybe they're related." Kaoru suggested.

"No, look back at the front of the page." Kyoya said. "Look at her name."

I flipped back to the front. And stared.

_Name: Sakamoto Hyacinth (Arina)_

"Sakamoto-san is one person." Kyoya stated.

"But why did the paper say Arina, and the teacher say Hyacinth?" Haruhi questioned.

"Class 1-C's teacher wrote the names. Class 1-B's teacher was using attendance sheets to call out names." Kyoya said.

"...Ohh!" Kaoru, Tono, Hunny and I exclaimed. Mori-senpai just nodded.

"Oh yeah! Do you know who has our names?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Kyoya answered.

"Who?" He asked eagerly.

"Hoshakuji Renge has Hikaru, Kuragano Momoka has Haruhi, and Sakamoto Arina has Kaoru."

"...Woooow." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, the person who I have, has Kaoru." I said.

"Wow." Kaoru said, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN This chapter was soooo boring, and short. Sorry 'bout that. I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! It's okay if you don't, but I would love to hear your thoughts about this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Gosh

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are making me very happy. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

_**Ringg ringg. Ringg ringg.**_

I groggily let out a yawn, (I didn't get much sleep last night. I was busy studying for a math test. I need to boost up my grades.) and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I muttered.

"Arina! What the hell are you doing? You're not answering the door!" Ayumi scolded. My eyes widened, and I looked at the time. It was 20 minutes until school started, and it took about 15 minutes to get to school, meaning I had 5 minutes to get ready. "Sorry, Ayumi! I'll be out in 5!" With that, I hung up.

I jumped off of my bed, quickly collecting my school books that I had used to study. I almost slipped on the floor (I had socks on). I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my uniform. Then I hurriedly went down the stairs, almost falling down once. Then I grabbed 5 cookies from the cookie jar. It would have to do. I ran out of the house, locking the door and running into Ayumi's limo. "Good morning." I panted.

"My gosh, Arina. What the hell happened? Didn't you set your alarm?" Ayumi said.

"I was studying, so I probably forgot." I grinned sheepishly, as I bit into a cookie.

"...You're seriously eating cookies for breakfast?" Ayumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, at least I'm eating something!" I snapped. "Besides, you know what they say; 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.'"

Ayumi stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh yeah, can you help me? I don't know what gift to give Kanazuki-chan."

"Give her something like a pixie voodoo doll." I said, matter-of-factly. "Now it's your turn to help me. You visit the Host Club, do you have any idea what Kaoru would like?"

"...Sorry." she replied.

"You suck." I frowned.

"Do you want me to kick you out of this limo?" Ayumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No." I muttered.

"Then shut up." She said, grinning. I stuck my tongue out and scowled.

"Arina."

"What?"

"You forgot your contacts...again."

"Fu-"

"Hey—language!"

"-dge." Ayumi gave me a look.

* * *

><p>I walked into 1-C, stifling a yawn. I walk over to my usual seat, at the back of the classroom, and sat down. I Iet my hair fall in front of my face. I don't like people staring at my blue eyes. I began to unconsciously tap my fingers against the desk, concentrating on something.<p>

What should I get Kaoru? I have no idea what to get him. Getting a gift card is not one of the options. I don't know where he likes to shop, and it's not like I can put $20 on the gift card. He's freakin' rich. It's not like I can just go up to him and ask; the whole point of this is for it to be a secret. Asking his friends isn't a good idea either. I'm too nervous to go up to them. I'm not the social type. Maybe I could ask Reiko, there have been some rumors going around about her and the Host Club. I still need to confirm that. I decided on trying to ask Reiko.

* * *

><p>I went up to the roof, that's where I usually eat my lunch. Reiko occasionally comes up here too. And she was here today. I let out a relieved sigh. "Reiko."<p>

The girl looked up from a book, and turned to face me. "Hello Arina."

"I heard you've been with the Host Club lately." I said. Wow. I thought that would be hard to say. I'm not usually very bold.

"Yes, I go there once in a while." Reiko replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

"...It is Mitsukuni. He has captured my soul." She said, her expression never changing.

"What?" I asked, wearing a confused expression.

"Look at a curse I am working on." She held up a piece of paper with his name written down 99 names. "After lunch, I am going to ask him to write down his name in the hundredth slot. When he does, he will belong to me." She said, hugging the paper to her chest.

"Um, Reiko, you're scaring me." I mumbled.

"It is okay; if these do not work, I still have many more curses for him to try." She said, giving a creepy grin.

"Um, good luck with that?" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, thank you. To show my gratitude, I will give you this." she placed something in my hands, and walked away. "Goodbye, Arina." With that, she was gone.

I looked down at my hands. A voodoo doll. I sweat dropped, and tucked the doll into my lunchbox. I'll have to slip that into Ayumi's backpack later. I would've just thrown it away, but Reiko told me before that I should be careful not to do something to upset the...whatever Black Magic lovers worshipped, or I would be cursed. It's not like I believed her. I just didn't want to set off anything if it were actually true. I wasn't too keen on finding out if it was, though.

I finished my lunch and walked to my next class. I did the usual; I tried to camouflage into the sea of yellow and blue. I looked down at my feet and thought about what I should do. Reiko doesn't seem like she would know anything about Kaoru, and Ayumi doesn't know anything eith—

I collided with another student and fell down, my books scattered all around me. I went to pick them up.

"I am very sorry, princess. Would you please accept my apology?" I looked up to see Suoh Tamaki. Oh gosh, I just seem to be seeing the Host Club a lot lately. Suoh helped me up and picked up some of my books, then gave them to me. Then he offered a rose. I blushed furiously, he was so charming. Also, I could feel eyes on me. I took the rose, uttered a "Thank you..." And left abruptly, not looking back once. I speed-walked the rest of the way, making sure I wouldn't bump into anyone this time. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat.

* * *

><p><span>TAMAKI'S POV<span>

She left so quickly, I wasn't even done yet. I was going to compliment on how beautiful her eyes were. That girl also looked familiar. Where had I seen her before? I placed a hand on my chin, trying to think. Oh yes! Isn't that the girl Hikaru showed us the other day? Well, she was quite lovely. I'll have to talk to her another time. I proceeded to walk, but noticed there was a sheet of paper lying on the ground. My eyes scanned over it. It looked like homework.

_**RRRING.**_

Oh, I should probably give this to her! It could be very important. It won't matter that the bell had already rang. What comes first is a woman's satisfaction! I marched to the office, and went inside.

"Hello! Might you know what class Sakamoto Hyacinth has right now?" I asked, giving a smile.

"She's in math class right now." The secretary replied.

"Thank you very much!" I said, and went out. I walked to the First Year's math class.

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"I will now hand out your math tests!" The teacher announced. As she went around handing them out, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Suoh Tamaki. What was he doing here?

"Hello! Is Sakamoto-chan here?" He asked. What? Why was he asking for me?

"Yes, she is right there." Sensei said, pointing at me. Instantly, people turned to face me. I blushed, and used my hair like a curtain to block my face.

"Ah, Sakamoto-chan! You forgot this!" He said, holding up a piece of paper. He walked over and gave it to me. I looked at it. "Thank you..." I mumbled. This was only review questions that I gave myself. I didn't really need it. But I'm not gonna let him know that. After all, he came all the way here just to give it to me. While class was going on. But he probably got away with that, because he was the Chairman's son. Oops, that slipped.

"Your welcome." He grinned. Okay, please leave now. I don't like having all this attention on me.

He walked out of the classroom, and the teacher began handing out the math tests again. I let out a sigh. That was so embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN I'm not very proud of this chapter. I said it would get interesting in the last chapter, but I don't think it actually did…Sowwie. I meant for something to happen…but I couldn't find the place for it to fit into this chapter. But thanks for reading! Please review! It encourages me to write more. Also, I would like to know what you think of the story so far! **


	4. Chapter 4: You Owe Me

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I think I did pretty well on my test. I hope I get a good mark. I double check my answers, and hand the paper in to the teacher. After that, I sit back down at my seat and take out a book to read.

_**RRRING.**_

There goes the bell. Signaling the end of the day. "Alright class! Those of you who aren't done will have to continue tomorrow. Please hand all of your papers in!" Sensei began to collect the tests. "Stand. Bow. Class is over, see you tomorrow." Everyone left the classroom. I heard some girls talking.

"Teehee! I'm going to the Host Club today. Are you?"

"I can't. There's this stupid business meeting my mom wants me to attend with her. She says that it's good for when I take over the company."

"Aww. I'll make sure to tell you if you miss anything! Okay, bye!"

A lightbulb lit up in my head. A small smile spread on my face. My eyes glimmered. I hastily walked outside the building and went into Ayumi's limo. "Ayumi!"

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Can you do me a favor when you go to the Host Club today?" I asked.

Ayumi's eyes widened a little. "Depends on what it is."

I grinned mischievously.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

I walked in a huff towards Music Room 3. Damn it. Damn her.

_"Ayumi, can you please request the Hitachiin twins today? And ask them what they want for Christmas!" Arina said._

_"What? Why should I?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips._

_"Because you owe me from the time when I told you what Reiko would like for Christmas~" Arina stated._

_"Hmph!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. She stuck her tongue out at me. It was true. I still owed her._

_"Fine," I gave in. She fist pumped into the air. "But what if they get suspicious that I'm suddenly requesting someone else instead of Haruhi-kun?"_

_Her smile faltered. "Well, then say that you're going to get each Host a present, and request all of them." She replied._

_"What? I don't want to do that! I want to just talk with Haruhi-kun." I whimpered._

_"Don't forget that you still _owe_ me." She smirked. "Oh yeah! At least ask for 2 things that they want, since you're going to be getting all of them a present now."_

_"Of course." I smiled, through gritted teeth. "After doing this, you _owe_ me. BIG time."_

I opened the doors, and walked inside. The place was busy with people.

"Oh, Higarashi-hime, Haruhi is over there." Kyoya said, smiling at me.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kyoya-kun. But today, I would like to request the Hitachiin twins."

"Of course. They're over there." He said, pointing to the twins' table. I walked over to them.

"Ah, Higarashi-hime! Have you requested for us this visit?" The twins said in unison.

I gave them the best fake smile I could. "Yes."

I sat down on the seat in front of them. "So, who'd you get for the Christmas gift exchange?"

"Oh, I got Bossa Nova." One of them grinned.

"What? Who's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi-kun walked by. "Kaoru, be more specific. She doesn't know you call Casanova that." Oh, so the one on my left was Kaoru.

I got even more confused. "Who's Casanova?"

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, his actual name is _Kasanoda_." Kyoya stated, as he walked by.

"Oh, Kasanoda. How about you?" I asked, turning to Hikaru.

"Oh, this girl I don't really know very well." he replied.

"What's her name?" I asked.

He hesitated. "It's a secret." He grinned, putting a finger to his lips.

Oh yeah, I forgot that they saw me help Arina when she tripped. So they think I know her. Damn it.

"Oh yeah, I want to get all the Hosts a present. What would you guys like?" I asked.

"Hmm. We'd like a shirt, any shirt, from a commoners' store! Then, we're going to design it, make it better, and make Haruhi wear it!" ***A/N I'm terrible. I don't know what the twins would like for Christmas. OTL**

"I see." I said. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm, I'd like a new DSi, since Hikaru _broke_ mine." Kaoru said, shooting a glare at Hikaru.

"Kaoru, I already said I was sorry! Can you please forgive me?" Hikaru pleaded.

"...Fine, but only because you're my brother, and I can't stay mad at you." Kaoru said, as his expression softened.

"Thank you." Then they hugged each other. The other customers of the twins squealed, then screamed, "KYAAAH! BROTHERLY LOVE!"

I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Hyacinth, you suck.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Urgh, this is moving so slowly, that I'm worried that it won't even be at**** Christmas by the time Christmas rolls around. That's why I need to update quicker. Yay! Ayumi's POV for the first time! XD Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: She FORGOT

***A/N Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I was relaxing and reading a book when I heard the doorbell. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to the door, and opened it.

"Good morning, Sakamoto-san." Ayumi's chauffeur greeted.

"Mornin' Akihiko." I said, saluting him before walking out of the house. Akihiko is one of the people that I'm not afraid to show my true self to. He hears me a bunch of times with Ayumi, I see him a lot too, so I got used to him.

I hop into the limo, and Akihiko closes the door. "Hey." I say to Ayumi. "What did—"

"You owe me." Ayumi interrupted.

"I owe nothing!" I say dramatically. She rolls her eyes at me. "So, how'd it go yesterday?"

"You suck." Ayumi bluntly replied.

I raise an eyebrow. "Was it really that bad?"

"I had to put up with their 'Brotherly Love Act.' " She said, obviously exasperated.

"Was it that bad?" I ask.

"I feel uncomfortable around them. They scare me. I think they love each other way too much for siblings, and I think they might be ga—"

I hold up my hand. "I've heard enough."

"This is why I like Haruhi. He's such a gentleman." Ayumi sighs, day dreaming.

I snap in her face, bringing her back into reality. "Who are you gonna request next?"

"I'll go for Tamaki-sama. Although he flirts too much. By the way, you owe me a lot."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that a few times already." I said.

"Excuse me, Mistress Ayumi, and Sakamoto-san. We have arrived." Akihiko says.

"Thanks Akihiko." I say. I open the door and walk out. When Ayumi doesn't walk out, I turn around to face her.

"Business meeting for our company." She explains.

"Oh, well then, bye." I say, closing the door, and walking into Ouran Academy. I look at the floor, and lower my head.

As I walk to my class, I remember something. Augh, crap. I forgot to ask Ayumi what Kaoru would like for Christmas. I'll try to figure it out myself. It'll be tough though. We're not in the same class after all.

* * *

><p>I speed-walk to the lunchroom, trying to be the first one there. Gahh, I'm nervous. I've never done something so bold before.<p>

I take a seat at the table right next to the Host Club's usual table. I then take out my bento and eat quietly.

"Kyo-chan, for tomorrow's theme, can we do animals? I can be just like Usa-chan, and Tama-chan can be just like his Kuma-chan!" I hear a cheery voice say. I look up to see the Host Club sitting down at their table.

"...I'll think about it, Hunny-senpai."

I observe the Hitachiins. I can't tell which is which, so I'll just have to watch both of them. ***A/N Arina is such a stalker. :P**

I make sure to eat slowly, so that if I finish before them, I'm not just sitting here doing nothing.

Soon, my table is filled with girls. Some of them are trying to talk to the Hosts. I assume these are their guests. I let my hair fall in front of my face.

"Arina? What are you doing here? You don't come to the lunchroom often." I hear a voice. My head turns in the direction of the voice. It was Reiko. She was standing in between my table, and Haninozuka-senpai's seat. At the sound of her voice, he turns his head and looks where her gaze leads. Morinozuka-senpai does the same. Soon enough, all the Hosts are looking at me. Except for Fujioka, he wasn't here. The customers that were swooning over the Hosts also turn to look at me, wondering what's going on. My face heats up.

"I-I felt cold outside..." I mumble.

Reiko looks at me in disbelief. "Okay." She shrugs, before sitting down in the seat behind Haninozuka-senpai, which is in front of me. Greaaaat. I'll just have to find another way later on.

* * *

><p><span>KAORU'S POV<span>

Today, me and Hikaru saw that girl everywhere. Except for classes. And the washrooms. But somehow, we would see her in the hallway.

All the First Years had to watch a video today for history classes. I saw her sitting beside me. Hikaru said that during breaks, he would see her in the hallway from inside the classroom. We saw her watching us, and whenever we caught her, she would turn away. Hikaru saw her more than I did, though. I wonder why.

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

Class 1-A and 1-C had a free period today. Kaoru I decided to go to the library. But he was going to study something different, so he was in Library 2 while I was in Library 1.

I saw her again. She was following me, I don't know why. A lightbulb lit up in my head. Hmm, I'll have some fun with this.

I led her to the highest section of the library. Then to the back. I began to pick out some books. Then I walked to another shelf, slowly. From the corner of my eye, I saw her walking a distance behind me. I spun around quickly, but went to face the shelves. She was a little surprised. I pretended to look at the books again. I faced her way, and saw she wasn't there. I then started to walk again, and saw her hiding behind the side of the shelf.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smirk.

This caused her to jump. She widened her eyes at me. Her pale cheeks started to turn red. She started to back away from me. I just kept walking towards her. She bumped into a bookshelf, sending 4 books down to the floor. She covered her mouth in shock. She began to pick up the books, and began to put them back on the shelf. One of them were too high for her to reach. I took the book from her gently, and placed it on the shelf. Her eyes widened again, and her blush reddened. She made a run for it.

I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head curiously, and watch her run away.

* * *

><p><span>KAORU'S POV<span>

I was walking and looking at the shelves browsing for books, when someone bumped into me. Not strong enough to knock me over though. The person let out a small squeak.

"S-sorry!" They said apologetically. They bowed.

I held up my hand. "It's okay. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Y-yes..." They mumbled. As they lifted their head from the bowing position, I could see it was that girl again. She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

She turned to look at me, eyes wide. Her cheeks turned red.

"Uh...may I help you...? She asked hesitantly.

I stood there for a moment, not doing anything. Finally, I blinked and let go of her arm. "No, never mind."

"Okay..." She said before walking away.

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I let out a sigh. Oh gosh, how could I let that happen? They probably think I'm a stalker now. Oh gosh.

I didn't know who was who. This irritated me. What if I was observing the wrong twin? I hope their personalities are the same too, I don't want to waste my time buying a gift for nothing. Oh yes, this is what I can owe Ayumi. All the embarrassment of today. She'll laugh at me and...I hope it's enough. Usually, Ayumi and I hang out when we have a free block. Ayumi, why did you have to leave me? You suck.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Heeeeeh. Similar ending to Ayumi's POV in the previous chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

***A/N Another update. I don't think this will make it in time for Christmas. :( Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I never knew this story would get so many readers.**

* * *

><p><span>KAORU'S POV<span>

I watched her walk away. Then, I went to the top floor of Library Number 1. I saw Hikaru. I slowly crept up behind him, and waited to see if he would notice me. It took him a while, before turning around to see me. He jumped, and his eyes widened.

"Oh! My gosh, Kaoru. Don't surprise me like that." He said, as he calmed down.

"Heh." I chuckle.

"Why are you at this library anyway? I thought you had something else to study." Hikaru asked me.

"I got bored, so I came here to tell you that we should go to Music Room 3 earlier, since we have this advantage. We can get our Halloween cosplay, and hide. Then when Tono comes in, we can scare him." I snicker.

"Kaoru, you know you could have gone to the Music Room without me, and then just send me a text?" Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow. A moment of silence passes before I slap my forehead. Why didn't I think of that? I'm so stupid. I see a group of girls watching Hikaru and I. A lightbulb lights up in my head, and I quickly remove my hand from my forehead.

"It's because I wanted to see you, Hikaru. I just couldn't stand being separated from you." I say, looking at Hikaru, quickly glancing at the girls, then back at him. He catches on.

"Oh Kaoru...why didn't I think of that?" He says, looking at me sincerely. "I'm a terrible brother."

"No, you're the best brother in the whole world. I couldn't have asked for a better one." I say, faking tears.

The girls blush, and scream, "MOE!"

We smirk, and link arms. Then we start walking to the club room. We walk inside, and open the closet, taking a bunch of things out. Hikaru and I mix a bunch of Halloween cosplay to make a new, scary one.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

I saw Arina trudging towards the limo from inside. I stepped out. "Thanks, Akihiko. You know the usual time. I'll call you if there are any changes." I say, and close the door. "Arina!~"

"You. Are. The worst." She says in monotone.

"Aww, is that so? Tell Ayumi all about it." I grin.

"Shut up." She laughs quietly, and throws her gym bag at me. I dodge it. "You forgot to tell me what Kaoru wants for Christmas! I had to go around the whole day, following the twins because today is the only day that I can go shopping."

"Oops." I say apologetically. She gives me a glare. "He wants a commoner's shirt, or a DSi." Arina nods.

"What happened to the business meeting? Why are you here?"

"The meeting already ended, and I'm going to the Host Club." I reply. An idea pops up in my head, and I smirk.

Arina's soft smile fades. "I don't like the look on your face." She says, retreating slowly.

I grab her, and start dragging her into the school. "WHAT THE HELL, AYUMI? LET ME GO!" I cover her mouth.

As soon as we get into the school, she stops yelling. I smile down at her. She returns a smile, and bites my hand. "HOLY SH-" I stop myself and wince.

I keep dragging Arina like a ragdoll. As soon as she sees Music Room Three in her sight, her eyes widen, and she tries to wriggle free from my grasp. Nothing helps. Although she keeps on biting me.

I help her get up, then push her into the room before she has a chance to run away. We don't see anyone inside.

I walk around the room, keeping a firm grasp on Arina's wrist. The lights turn off. "Ohmigosh...!" Arina squeaks, clinging onto my arm.

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

Kaoru and I peeked from our hiding places. What? It wasn't Tono? It was 2 girls. It was Sakamoto and Higarashi. Kaoru glances at me. I just smile. He gets what I mean, and turns off the lights.

"Ohmigosh...!" Sakamoto squeaks, and holds onto Higarashi's arm. She just rolls her eyes.

Kaoru slowly rolls a pencil to their feet, causing Higarashi to slip on it. "FU-!" She exclaims.

Kaoru and I try to stifle back our laughter. We emerge from our hiding places, causing Sakamoto to scream. Higarashi just let's out another "FU-!" I had the same expression on my face when I saw myself in the mirror. Kaoru and I were wearing "bloody" t-shirts and "blood stained" pants. We had "cuts" and "bruises" everywhere, and thanks to some make up, it looked like we were zombies.

"Holy crap!" Sakamoto says. "Ayumi-"

Kaoru let's out a loud laugh, and he falls to the ground. "Heeheehee! It's so ticklish!" He exclaimed, slapping his leg. I give him a look, before he takes out his cellphone from his pocket. I face palm. Kaoru just ruined it. "H-hello?" He croaks, and walks towards me. He puts the phone on speaker.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are you? We're having a club meeting at Tamaki's house." We hear Kyoya say.

"Huh? Is that why you didn't come to the club room?" I ask.

"You would've known we didn't have club activities today of you were paying attention during lunch." He says coolly.

"Why are we suddenly having a meeting?" Kaoru asks.

"Again, if you were paying attention then you would've known. Tamaki wants to have a 'family bonding time' tomorrow." Kyoya replies.

We hear a, "Holy shi-oot!" then a thud. Kaoru and I turn our heads to see Higarashi helping Sakamoto up, before running out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what was that?" Kyoya asks.

"Some girls who thought there was Host Club today." Kaoru answers.

We hear a sigh on the other end. "Hurry up, and get over here before Tamaki throws a fit." With that, he hung up.

Kaoru and I shrug, and get our things and call for a ride to Tamaki's.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Kaoru and I announce. Tono is wearing an expression of horror mixed with disgust.<p>

"What are you wearing?" Asks Haruhi.

"It's a mix of the club's cosplay, Hitachiin-ized." We declare proudly.

"Usa-chan and I think it could be cuter." Hunny says. Mori nods in agreement.

"Whatever, let's just please get this meeting over with, there's a sale at the supermarket today." Haruhi says.

"Yes, I agree. I have to attend a business meeting with my father later on." Kyoya says.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Thanks for reading! Please review, I would love to hear what you think about this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Got It

***A/N Another chapter! Yes, I know I update quickly. It's because Christmas is approaching, and my break doesn't start until the 23rd! Urgh, it's so stupid. You guys would forgive me if Christmas already passes and Christmas hasn't taken place in this story yet right? Anyway, thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"Oh gosh..." I panted, once Ayumi and I had run outside.

"What the hell were those two doing?" Ayumi asks.

"How should I know?" I frown.

"Whatever." Ayumi said. After that, she called Akihiko to come pick us up.

"Ooh! Ayumi, can you come to the mall with me?" I pleaded, clasping my hands together.

"Fine." She sighs.

"Yay!" I cheer, throwing my hands up into the air. We see the Hitachiins walk out of the door talking loudly about how stupid it was to have family bonding time. I quickly put my hands down, grabbed Ayumi and hid, crouching low under a tree. I don't know why. They stepped into a limousine, and closed the door. I watched as the vehicle went out of my sight.

"What the heck?" Ayumi said, turning to face me.

"I don't know." I say, as a limo drives up to the gates. Ayumi and I get up, and walk over to it. She opens the door, and we go and sit inside. "To the mall please, Akihiko."

"Yes mistress." He replies.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this place is filled with filth." Ayumi whispered, scrunching up her nose. "Ew! Look at that outfit!"<p>

I roll my eyes. "Ayumi, let's just go and buy the stuff already."

"Whatever. Oh yeah, which one are you going to buy?" She asks.

"The DSi. I won't bother giving him a gift that he'll give to another person." I replied, as we walked to the Electronics Store.

We step inside, and pick out a black DSi. I go to the cashier, and pay for it. "There goes my allowance for the month..." I mutter under my breath.

"Why? It's so cheap. " Ayumi commented as we exited the store. I roll my eyes once again. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're a commoner."

I look around, and see lots of people are staring at us. My face reddens, and I let my hair fall in my face.

"Oh my gosh, Arina. Why are you doing this here? It's only the mall, not school!" Ayumi frowns.

"I forgot we still have our uniforms on. Now people think we're rich." I whisper.

"Oh no! What if we get robbed?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"You don't have your money with you, except for your credit card. I only have my credit card too." I point out.

"Then kidnapped!" Ayumi says with a frightened expression.

"You are so stupid. Let's just go home now, I have the gift already." I say. We both speed-walk to the exit, and go into the limo.

* * *

><p><span>KAORU'S POV<span>

Everyone is all just lounging around in Tono's living room.

"So!" He starts, clasping his hands together. "It's almost Christmas! I think the family should spend time with each other during the break and-" He was interrupted when a crumpled up paper ball was thrown at his head. I look over at Hikaru and sweat-drop. He is trying to look like he didn't do anything.

"Arrgh! Alright now, which one of you twins did that?" Tono growled.

Hikaru and I point a finger at each other. I give him an annoyed look. He just mirrors my expression.

"Come on, now! Just tell me who-"

"Tamaki." Kyoya says, interrupting Tono once again. "Just hurry up and get to the point so I can leave already."

He pouts before continuing. "Like I was saying, we should spend time together over the break! We need to at least spend 5 days together! So does anyone have any suggestions to where we should go?"

"Let's go to Haruhi's house!" Hikaru and I suggest.

"No." Haruhi replies bluntly. We pout.

"Then let's go to a commoner's...whatever it's called!" Hikaru says.

"Do you mean one of those festivals?" Haruhi asks.

"No! Like...what's it called? You know, where commoners gather and have fun!"

"Oh...there are several places Hikaru. Like the mall, arcades, and especially ice rinks since it's Ch-"

"That last one!" Tono says so suddenly, that it surprises me.

"Ice rink?" Haruhi asks.

"Ice rink." He repeats.

"Ice rink..." Me and Hikaru echo.

"Ooh! Going skating will be fun!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Ah." Says Mori.

"It would be an interesting experience." Kyoya said.

"But do any of you guys know how to skate? I don't even know how to!" Haruhi says in an irritated tone.

"Is everyone in agreement? Very good! Then it's decided; right after Christmas, we'll go skating!" Tono declares, ignoring Haruhi.

"Yeah!" Hunny, Hikaru and I cheer enthusiastically. Mori justs nods, and Kyoya fixes his glasses.

"Ok! The first day is decided. The next day?" Tono asks.

"A commoner's cinema!" I blurt out.

"Spectacular idea!" He beams.

"Why does everything so far have to do with commoners?" Haruhi mutters, her eye twitching.

"Because! Everything is fun, and cheap at the same time!" Tono squeals. Hikaru and I stifle our laughter. He sounded like a little girl! "Now the third day?"

"Let's go to Haruhi's house!" Hikaru tries again.

"I already said no, Hikaru." Haruhi deadpanned.

"But Haru-chan! I want to go too." Hunny pouts.

"Ah." Mori nods.

"Me too!" I say.

"Me three!" Tono screeches.

"I have no objections." Kyoya sighs.

"It's settled then, we're going to Haruhi's house on the third day!" Tono announces.

"I don't get my approval?" Haruhi asks in disbelief, only to be ignored again.

"Fourth day?" Kyoya asks.

"Let's go to what Haruhi mentioned earlier! A festival!" Me and Hikaru say in unison.

"Mhm!" Hunny agrees.

"Very well, then!" Tono says.

"And the fifth day?" Hunny asks.

"Oh no! I forgot I have to see grandmother on that day..." Tono's face gets serious.

It's silent for a while.

"Free day then." Haruhi says, interrupting the silence.

"Fine, it will just be 4 days." Kyoya says, writing into a black book.

"It's decided then! That is our family bonding time!" Tono exclaims, fist-pumping into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exchange

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You have made me a very happy writer. :3**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

Today was the day. The day the gifts would be exchanged. I was really nervous. Everyone was gathered in the gymnasium again. This time, there was a gigantic Christmas tree in the center, with a whole bunch of gifts underneath. Everyone was crowded around the tree, trying to find a present with their name on it.

Ayumi and I remained seated at the bleachers, waiting for everyone to settle down before we went to find our gifts. Ayumi was really eager to see her present, I could tell. Anticipation was showing on her face. I twirled my hair around my finger, and twisted it. I was bored.

"Arina," I turn and look at her. "Do you know if they'll be home for Christmas?"

A wave of sadness washes over me. But I mask it with my calm and quiet self. I just shrug. "I don't know." I keep twirling my hair, and stare at the ground. Ayumi has a look of concern in her eyes. "Arina-"

I hold up my hand. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything." I say quietly.

Awkward silence.

"Well, let's go get our presents now..." She mumbles, standing up. I stand up also, and follow her to the Christmas tree. The majority of students already have their presents. I look for my gift, in the sea of presents. I spot the Hitachiins out of the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, I totally forgot that Hikaru was my secret Santa...

I fished through the presents, now very eager to see what he had got me. I see Kaoru has his present. I stop for a moment, as he opens it. His eyes widen, and a faint smile appears on his face.

"Look, Hikaru, I have a DSi again!" He says. "You better not break this one!"

I give a soft smile, and go back to trying to find my present. After about five minutes, I hear Ayumi exclaim, "I found it!" I look over at her.

"Open it." I whisper.

She tears the wrapping paper, and sees that there's a camera inside. "Oh my gosh! Just when I broke mine!" She exclaims, hugging it to her chest.

I go back to trying to find my present. Gosh, if only there weren't so many students here...

"Arina, would you like me to help you find yours?" Ayumi asks.

"Yes please." I say, smiling.

We both try to find my present. I was always terrible at finding things, so I think Ayumi will be the one to find it. "Eureka!" I was right. I quickly run over to her.

"Here." She said. She gives it to me.

"Thanks." I beam. She looks surprised to see that instead of opening my present now, I just go back to my seat. "Arina?"

I sit down, and place the present on my lap. Then I carefully undo the ribbon, and carefully unwrap the paper. It shouldn't go to waste. When I opened the box, inside was a shirt. I unfolded it. My jaw dropped.

_**FLASH.**_

"Teehee! That's the first picture on this camera." Ayumi giggled. "So why are you shocked? Is there nothing in the box?"

I shake my head. This shirt, was a new piece from the Hitachiin Fashion. It was a light blue blouse, and it's sleeves ended around the elbows. It had a little white ribbon around the waist, and it had laces at the ends. I held up the shirt for Ayumi to see. Just then, a necklace fell out. I snatch it up before Ayumi can. It was just as pretty as the shirt. It was a blue, see through snowflake that was hanging on a silver chain. Smaller snowflakes were hanging from the chain, accompanying the large snowflake.

"Arina! You're so lucky!" Ayumi exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. I folded up the shirt, but when I went to put it inside the box again, I saw a small, tiny card. I looked at it.

_I think this would suit you well. Happy Holidays._

_-Anonymous_

Was all it said. I tucked the shirt into the box, and the necklace too. I'll look at them again when I'm home. Then I remember what Ayumi said earlier, and a small pout appears on my face.

"Hey Arina, would you like to come over to my house on Christmas Eve? We can have a sleepover if you like." Ayumi asks hopefully.

"Yeah, okay." I reply.

She smiles. "You better be there!"

"Don't worry, I won't." I say nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Ayumi frowns.

"Chillax, I was kidding." I say, propping up my head with my arm.

"Good! Because if you're not there…then I'll…" She mumbles.

"I'll what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Just be there or else, okay?" She blurts.

"Or else what?" I joke.

"Just shut up, okay?"

I stick out my tongue.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride home, see you." I say, closing the limo's door shut. I walk up to my house, unlock the door, and go inside. I lock the door, and go up to my room. I check my email. Nothing. I flop down onto my bed, and hold up the necklace Hikaru gave me above me. I DO wonder of they'll be home for Christmas...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Okay! First of all, the story is NOT yet over! There are still many events that are going to occur...so stay tuned! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! By the way, this chapter takes place on Christmas Eve. Happy Birthday to my reader, tsukiryu16! :D**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I got up early in the morning, to get ready for Ayumi's sleepover. It was really nice of her and all, it shows that she cares for me, but I just thought I'd like to have time to myself. Not that I'd tell her that.

I packed up all the things I needed, using 2 backpacks. As I was about to leave my room, I saw Hikaru's present on my desk. I took a deep breath, and took the necklace out of the box. I fastened it around my neck, and looked in the mirror, before tucking it into my shirt. It was a very pretty necklace, but Ayumi will make fun of me if she sees me wearing that.

I go out the door, making sure everything is locked. I start to walk to Ayumi's house. No–mansion. It was only a few blocks away. Probably a 7 minute walk?

I step up to the gates and ring the doorbell. "Who is it?" Comes a voice from the speaker. I push a button. "Sakamoto Arina." I reply, taking my finger off of the button.

The gates open, and I walk through the ginormous front yard and walk up to the door, and knock. A butler opens it. "Good morning, Sakamoto-san." He greets.

"Morning." I say.

"Higarashi-sama is in her room." He informs me.

"Oh, thank you!" I call out, running up the stairs. I slowly push the doors to Ayumi's room open. She is sitting at her desk, swinging a mechanical pencil back and forth. I can tell she is in deep thought, thinking about something. I slowly crept up behind her, and placed my hands on her shoulders, saying "Boo."

"Oh my trapezoid!" She exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Where did trapezoid come from?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. I was doing my math homework." She replies, running her hands through her curls.

"Your teacher gave you homework over Christmas break?" I questioned.

"Yes, but that's not important. What's important is that you actually came!" Ayumi exclaimed. My stomach grumbled. "Did you not eat yet?"

"No..." I say sheepishly.

"Arina! Look at the time! It's already 11:53AM!" She scolded.

Okay, so you know how earlier I said that I got up early? Well, I actually got up at 11:30AM. Which is early, in my opinion. In Ayumi's, it's late.

"Ugh, come on, let's go get you something to eat." She said, standing up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, and bacon." I grin.

"Got it." She began to lead me downstairs, and into the dining room. We both sat down.

"Mistress Ayumi, how may I be of service?" A maid asked.

"Oh, Arina hasn't eaten breakfast yet. So could you please get her pancakes and bacon please?" Ayumi said.

"Syrup and butter?" The maid asked.

"Yes please." I say quietly.

"I'll be right back then." She said, before stalking off.

After a while, she came back and gave me my breakfast. I started eating happily. When I was finished, my stomach was satisfied. It was nice change, for once. I always had cereal for breakfast. Bleh.

"Okay, let's gooo noooow." Ayumi said, ushering me back upstairs to her room. Once we were inside, I started to sing. Quietly.

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**

But, apparently, Ayumi heard me, and she began singing with me.

**Only a hippopotamus will do**

**No crocodiles or rhinoceroses**

**I only like, hippopotamuses**

**And hippopotamuses like me too!**

We fell down laughing. "Who-who knew that it would be you to start that?" Ayumi chuckled.

"I know right? It's _your_ favorite Christmas song." I giggled.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

The sleepover was a total fail. I invited her over to take her mind off of things...but every once in a while, she would ask to use the computer. When I started to wonder why she kept asking, I followed her to the computer room. She was checking her email. That's when it hit me. Gosh, she's being way too clingy.

I decided to give her my gift. I gave her a necklace from our family's business, Higarashi Jewels. It was a purple star, made out of diamonds. It hung on a silver chain. When she opened it, she smiled at me. I held up my necklace. It was the same thing, except it was pink. "Thank you!" She had exclaimed. We hugged after that.

But she didn't wear it right away. Instead, she said she was going to take a shower. Before she went into the bathroom though, she took something off of her neck, and quickly stuffed it into her backpack. When she turned to look at me, I pretended to do my math homework. Shrugging, she went into the shower.

After she did, I rummaged through her backpack. Inside, I saw Hikaru's necklace. I smiled devilishly. Oh, so she was wearing that, huh? I have new ways of blackmailing her now. Ehehehehehehehe...

After she was done, she went into the guest room. "Merry Christmas Arina!" I called out.

"Merry Christmas." She mumbled in reply, but loud enough for me to hear in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Tahaha. Ayumi knows that Arina wears Hikaru's necklace. Aheeeee. Haw. Anyways, me and the hippopotamuses greet you a Merry Christmas! ;}**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! (/ ° 3°)/ This takes place on Christmas Day.**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

In the morning, Ayumi and I greeted each other Merry Christmas, then ate breakfast. After that, she ordered Akihiko to drive me home. Of course she accompanied me on the ride.

Once I was inside my house, I trudged up the stairs and turned on my laptop, and went to check my email. Nothing. I heaved a sigh.

Just then, I heard someone unlocking the front door. My eyes widened, and I did what my instinct told me to do. I grabbed the phone, dove into the closet, and shut the door.

Whoever it was had stepped into the house and closed the door. The person let out a heavy sigh and went up the stairs.

My heart quickened its pace. I was scared and nervous.

I heard the person going into my parents' room. "Oh my goodness, it's nice to be home again," Came a female voice. Wait—what?

I threw the closet door open and burst into my parents' room. "Mom!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her.

"Arina darling, it's good to see you again." She smiled. Mom has hazel eyes, and the same long black hair as me. She was wearing a dress, despite the fact that it was cold outside.

"You were able to come home for Christmas?" I ask her.

"Yes, thankfully." Mom replied.

"What about Makoto?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. If he does stop by to visit, then I think it will be later on today." She answered.

"Dad?" I questioned.

Her smile faded, and her lips pressed into a straight thin line. "How should I know?" She said bitterly.

Then came a fiddle with the lock again. Someone stepped inside. "Phew, finally, a nice break." The person went upstairs, and I saw it was my dad. He has black, wavy hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit.

I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I gave him a hug. "Dad, you were able to make it home too!" I exclaimed.

"Yes yes, Arina. Wait, what do you mean by too?" He says.

I cover my mouth with my hand. Oops, I let it slip. "Err, Mom is home."

Dad raises an eyebrow. "She is now, is she?"

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"And Makoto?" He asked.

"Not here—yet, maybe." I replied.

"Could you give him a call and tell him to come here? I would like both of my children with me for Christmas." Dad requested.

"Oh, uh, okay sure." I said. I went into my room, and dialed Makoto's cell phone number on the phone that was still in my hand.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Makoto! Merry Christmas." I greeted him.

"Oh, Arina. Merry Christmas to you too." He replied. "Anyway, why are you calling me? Is that all you called for?"

"No...Mom and Dad are home, and Dad wants you to be here too." I said.

"Oh. Well I was already planning to come home." Makoto stated.

"Really?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "When?"

"Around 11:00. 12:00 the latest." He replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Dad. Bye." With that, I hung up. Then I go out of my room and tell my Dad.

"Great! It's about 10:30 right now, so we'll just have to wait for about half an hour. Until then, why don't you tell me what's happened since the last time I saw you?" He said, folding his hands together.

"Okay, should I call Mom?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I'm supposed to act clueless.

"...No, no need." He finally said. I heaved a sigh, and began to tell him what happened since he last saw me.

Soo...you need an explanation, right? Okay, so, my Mom and Dad have a job where they can't see me often. My Mom is a flight attendant that works for _Japanese American_, and my Dad is a pilot for _Japan Air_. My mom goes back and forth from Japan and America. My dad travels everywhere. That's why they don't see me often.

Makoto, is my older brother. He is in his 2nd year of university already. Unlike me, he is very smart. He got a scholarship to go to any school he wanted. He chose Ouran University. He stays in a dorm, that's why I don't see him often, and it's also the reason why I am alone at home.

Makoto didn't want it to be like that. Ouran University suggested the dorm, and he could've declined. He was about to, though, because that would mean I would be lonely at home. But I insisted that he didn't have to decline, and he could be staying in a luxurious room for university. He asked me if I was sure, and I said that I was 100% sure. Even though I didn't mean it. I just wanted the best for my brother.

My Mom and Dad aren't on very good terms right now. I have the feeling that they might divorce sooner or later. The very thought about it makes me depressed. I hope not.

Once I had finished telling my Dad about the sleepover at Ayumi's house, he grinned.

"That's nice! And what's that necklace?" He asked, pointing at my neck.

I looked. OH. He was pointing at the 2 necklaces hanging from my neck. I tucked Hikaru's necklace into my shirt and said, "Oh, this? Ayumi gave it to me for Christmas...it's like a BFF necklace, you know? She has the exact same one, except hers is pink!" I explain.

"Is that so? What about the other necklace?" My Dad asks.

"What other necklace?" I ask.

"That snowflake one. Ooh, did my little angel get a boyfriend?" He chuckles.

I blush. "...N-NO!"

"Hmm? What was with that little pause, then stutter?" Dad teases.

"Nothing! It was nothing, Dad! And I DO NOT have a boyfriend!" I yelled, flailing my arms.

"Hahaha. Then where'd you get that necklace?" He tries again.

Giving up, I take the necklace out from my shirt and let it show itself freely. "We did a Christmas gift exchange at school, and I got this necklace as a present." I said. I'm not going to mention the shirt. He'll just make me try it on and show it to him.

"Oh, I see. Do you know who your Secret Santa was?" He asks.

"No." I lie.

"Oh, that's a shame, isn't it?" He said, placing his chin in his hands, and propping up his head with his elbows.

"I guess...?" I said.

_**DING DONG.**_

"I'll get it!" I yell, waaay too quickly. I jump up from my seat and run to the door, and throw it open. "Makoto!" I give him a bear hug.

"Haha, nice to see you too." He said, ruffling my hair. He has Dad's hair, and Mom's eyes. He wears thick black glasses, that are too big for him in my opinion. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and black jeans, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Makoto, how are you?" Dad asked.

"...Oh, hi Dad. I'm fine. You?" Makoto said.

"I'm doing well, now that I have my children with me on a day like Christmas!" He grinned. I couldn't agree more. My whole family was with me on Christmas! It was going to be the best day ever!

Mom descended the stairs. "Makoto-kun! It's been so long, sweetie!" She gave him a big hug, and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to wipe his cheek.

"Mom, I'm almost an adult already!" He whined.

"Doesn't sound like it to me." I mutter. He gives me a glare.

* * *

><p>At around 1:30, we all got ready to eat lunch. It was really awkward. Dad would never talk to Mom, and Mom would never talk to Dad. They kept throwing questions at me and Makoto, and in my opinion, it was too overwhelming.<p>

Mom and Dad would also cast glares at each other when one of them weren't looking. And once, Mom kicked Dad purposefully under the table.

"Oops." She said, then muttered quietly, "Not."

I take back what I said earlier. This will be one of the worst days ever, and I can't WAIT for it to end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN This is a chapter that introduces Arina's family. Hope you liked. WOOT, 2 updates in 1 day. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Skate

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! This takes place the day after Christmas.**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I sighed, and watched my breath disappear before my eyes. It was so cold outside. Ayumi had decided to take me skating to relieve the ordeal of last night. Mom and Dad were so cold to each other, and Makoto and I couldn't do anything but watch.

Skating is one of my hobbies, I love to skate. I was glad Ayumi was taking me to the local rink, and not some fancy, rich, high class one. I stood there, waiting outside for the familiar limo to come. I decided to zip up my jacket. Oh, great. My jacket won't zip up. Now Ayumi will see that I'm wearing the shirt Hikaru gave me.

To go skating, I had decided to wear that blouse, the necklace, a dark blue and black skirt, black leggings, and a light brown jacket. I had my long hair tied up in a high ponytail, and I was wearing earmuffs. I also had thin gloves on my hands.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. I saw a limo pass by, but it wasn't Ayumi's limo. This one looked slightly different, and a lot of noise was coming from inside of it. The only thing that I could clearly hear was, "MOMMY! MAKE THEM STOP!"

After about 2 more minutes of waiting, Ayumi's limo came up. I opened the door and went inside.

"Ooh, look who's wearing her gift!" Ayumi giggled.

"Shut it." I deadpanned.

Her expression grew serious. "Was last night really bad?"

"No. It was so-so, not the worse. Except Mom kicked Dad at lunch." I said.

"What the heck? I never expected your Mom to be the type that'd do that. Oh yeah, Arina, why aren't you wearing your contacts?" Ayumi asked.

"...Are you serious!" I facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, looks like the rink isn't busy right now. We're the only ones here," Ayumi commented.<p>

"Which is a good thing." I added.

We sat down on a bench and took off our shoes. Then we put on our skates and tied the laces. After that, we took off the skate guards and Ayumi handed our things to Akihiko.

We went onto the rink and started to skate. I challenged Ayumi by quickening my pace and switching to backward skating, and did a crossover at the corners. She let out a gasp and followed what I did.

We practiced tricks, like power jumps and lunges. I practiced mostly spins, like the one foot spin, while Ayumi mostly practiced her jumps, like the waltz jump. I challenged Ayumi to do a shoot the duck, in which she fell over. We had started to laugh at her failed attempt.

After a while, we heard the door click open, and 7 people flooded out onto the ice. I quickly stopped practicing my tricks, and went back to regular skating. When I looked more closely at the people, it was the Host Club! I gasped, and grabbed Ayumi's arm and led her to the opposite end of the rink from where the Host Club was. "Do you realize who they are?"

Ayumi glanced over at them and squealed. "It's Haruhi-kun! Oh, I'll do some more tricks. Maybe that will impress him." She giggled.

"Ayumi, don't be so daft." I sighed, hitting her head.

"Hey!" She scowled.

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

"I won't fall, I won't fall, I won't fall..." Kaoru chanted over and over.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll make sure to catch you if you fall." I winked.

"Could you guys stop that? You don't have to do your act here...we don't have any customers with us." Haruhi sighed, exasperated.

Surprisingly, no one fell yet. No one even knew how to skate. Well, except Kyoya, he was faster than anyone, and he seemed to be doing well. I expected to fall and conk my head on the hard ice, like they always did in cartoons. But when I first set foot on the ice, everything just seemed like you were taking small steps, and glided whenever you did.

There where 2 girls on the rink with us. They seemed to know what they were doing. When we first stepped into the arena, we saw them practicing tricks on the rink. They were pretty good.

We were trying to make our way over to them. We really needed some pointers. We inched closer and closer to them, slowly.

Right now, they seemed to be talking. They didn't seem to know that Kaoru and I were approaching them. As we came closer, I saw that one of the girls were Higarashi-hime. The other girl, I noticed, was wearing the light blue blouse my Mother designed. It was the same one I gave to Sakamoto...wait. That _is_ Sakamoto! I could see that she was wearing the necklace too. I was right. It suited her well.

I gave a smirk, and tapped on Kaoru's shoulder. He turned to face me.

"She's wearing it!" We said in unison.

We kept on going closer to them. We snuck up behind them.

"Hello." We said, as I popped up beside Sakamoto, and Kaoru popped up bedside Higarashi. Sakamoto blushed, and seemed to be frozen to the spot. Higarashi just gave us a look.

"Nice shirt, and necklace." I whispered. She blushed even more, and skated away, Higarashi following closely behind her.

Kaoru and I shrugged.

They started to skate normally around the rink, but when they went past Hunny, he fell. "Oof!"

"Oh! Hunny-senpai, are you alright?" Higarashi asked, stopping beside him. Sakamoto followed suit, but said nothing.

"I-I'm okay..." He sniffled.

"Oh, are you sure?" Higarashi asked, helping him up. Hunny gave a small nod, and smiled. Higarashi returned the smile, and skated away with Sakamoto.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

"Ayumi, let's get off the ice now..." Arina whispered to me.

"Huh? What, already?" I whined, giving a pout.

"Yeah..." She said, with a serious expression on her face.

Oh, I see. I felt upset that today was ruined. For her, anyway. She just wanted to be alone, and skate. She seemed to be having a lot of fun too. But then the Host Club came...I thought that it was a dream come true, getting Haruhi-kun to see me skate. But Arina just probably thought, 'Damn it.'

"Okay then...Arina I'm sorry that they had to spoil the fun." I apologized.

No response.

"I promise tomorrow at the movies will be better." I said, giving a smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Are you catching on now? -cough-reread chapter 7 if you are confused-cough- Hehehe. Thanks for reading, please review! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Movies

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

Ayumi had promised that today would be better. I hoped so. This time, instead of waiting outside in the cold like yesterday, I stayed inside, and just read while waiting for Ayumi to arrive. When I heard the doorbell, I opened the door, to let a bone chilling gust of wind wrap itself around me. I shivered, and hurried into the limo. I was excited. Today, we were going to the movies. The movie theatre was playing Christmas classics, and Ayumi and I were going to watch _Home Alone 2: Lost In New York_. I only watched the first one, and enjoyed it. So I was thrilled to hear that there was a second movie.

When we arrived, we purchased the movie tickets, and 2 sodas, then went into the room to watch the movie. We walked down one step, and sat in the second row closest to the top. I was looking forward to this.

* * *

><p><span>KAORU'S POV<span>

"Commoner's cinema! Commoner's cinema!" Tono, Hunny, Hikaru and I cheered, as the limo stopped to drop us off at the cinema.

"Would you guys be quiet? You can't be like that when we go to the movie theatre. You have to be quiet there, just like a library." Haruhi sighed. We all pouted, and went inside the cinema.

"What movie should we watch?" Kyoya asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Kao-chan, why don't _you_ pick, since it was _your_ idea to come here in the first place." Hunny suggested.

"But I don't know any of these titles..." I murmured.

"Oh, I think this one you guys will like–especially Hikaru and Kaoru. I don't know about Kyoya-senpai, but I'm sure the majority of the club will enjoy this movie." Haruhi said, pointing at a movie poster.

It had a picture of a shocked blonde kid reading a newspaper on it, in front of a skyscraper. Two scruffy guys were hiding behind it, looking at the boy with evil in their eyes. In red letters at the bottom, is said, _Home Alone 2: Lost In New York_.

"Eh? Why are we watching the second one when we haven't seen the first one yet?" Hikaru complained.

"You don't really need to know anything from the first movie that is important in this movie..." Haruhi said.

"Fine, we'll go with this movie." Kyoya decided.

We purchased the movie tickets, and bought an extra large tub of popcorn. We all bought a soda, except for Hunny, who had chocolate milk, and Kyoya and Haruhi who just settled for water.

We walked into the room, to find that a commercial just ended, and the movie was starting. We sat at the very top.

"Haruhi, what's that?" Tono asked, pointing at a window behind us, that was above our heads.

"Oh, that? It's coming from the projector that projects the movies." Haruhi replied.

"Ohh, really? In our usual cinemas, they just have a gigantic T.V. playing the movie! Not a projector." Hikaru said.

Wait, if it was a projector, then that means...

"Ha!" I blurted out. Everyone gave me a weird look. I sunk in my seat. "Tono, pass the popcorn."

"Not without a please. You need to learn to be polite." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Please,"

"Please what?"

"Please Tono, can I have the popcorn." He handed it over to me. "Hikaru..."

He turned to face me. "What?"

I threw a piece of popcorn up at the window, making little shadow on the movie screen. Hikaru and I tried to stifle our giggles. He threw one up, and it went higher. I threw another one. Then he threw another one up. But this time, when the popcorn fell down, it landed in the hair of one of the girls sitting in front of us.

"Oh my gosh!" He whisper-yelled, his eyes widening. He covered his mouth. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Teeheehee...Hikaru, you're in big trouble! Hehe, haw." I said.

His fingers slowly went out to take the popcorn out of the girl's hair. The girl beside her stood up, and he quickly snapped his hand back, pretended like nothing happened.

"Arina, I'm going to the washroom," She said. I could see that it was Higarashi. "I'll be right back."

"Kay." Arina said, taking a sip of her soda.

Wait, Arina? As in, Sakamoto Arina? I jumped in my seat and turned to face Hikaru abruptly. He looked a little surprised. "Hikaru, that's Sakamoto and Higarashi!" I whisper-yelled.

His eyes widened with curiosity, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He looked at me, and smiled. One look told everything.

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

Sakamoto looked at her now empty soda cup. She got up and said, "Ayumi, I'm going to get a refill. Be right back." She made her way out of the room.

"BATHROOM BREAK!" Kaoru and I yelled, abruptly getting up.

"SHH!" Shouted several people watching the movie. One person shouted, "TMI (TOO MUCH INFORMATION)!"

Higarashi turned around and her jaw dropped. Her eyes turned into hearts, as she laid her eyes on Haruhi. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed, and turned to face the movie screen once more.

Kaoru and I rushed out of the room and saw Sakamoto. "Hello!" We chorused. She blushed. Her eyes widened, and she was frozen to the spot, just like yesterday at the ice rink.

"I have to go..." She mumbled.

"Can we talk to you?" Kaoru started. "It won't take long." I added. "You're just taking up time by dawdling." We finished together.

She seemed to think over what she was going to say before speaking. "...Make it quick..."

Kaoru and I glanced at each other. We didn't think it would be _that_ easy to get her to talk to us.

"Okay then, why were you following us?" Kaoru asked.

"When...?" Sakamoto said.

"Oh, you perfectly know when. It was a few days before the gift exchange." I said.

"Well, um..." She murmured, her gaze went down to the floor.

"What is it?" We pressed.

"Err...I was trying to figure out what Kaoru would like...for Christmas..." Sakamoto whispered. We had to strain our ears to hear her.

"Is that it?" We asked.

"Yes..." She replied.

After a few moments of silence, and awkward staring, she started to go away.

"Oh yeah, there's some popcorn in your hair." I called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks, and used her free hand to feel her hair. We walked over to her, and Kaoru plucked the popcorn out of her hair.

She seemed to go into a depressed state, like Tono. She leaned against the wall, facing it. "But how? I wasn't even eating popcorn..." Sakamoto muttered to herself. She seemed to go into an OTL position. Just then, a necklace tucked into her shirt fell out and dangled from her neck. When I looked closer, it was the necklace I gave her.

Sakamoto scrambled to get up, and she tucked the necklace back into her shirt.

"Like it?" I asked, smiling.

"It's...a very nice piece of jewelry." She mumbled, fiddling with the chain.

"You better take care of it, because it's made of real sapphires." Kaoru stated.

"Mhm..." She said. After that, she turned on her heels and hastily walked back into the theatre.

"This will be interesting..." Kaoru and I murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN I'm sorry if the development is slow. I haven't really written a romance genre before OTL. Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Wacko

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Even if this is a quick update, I'm sorry. 13 really is a bad luck number! I just finished typing out chapter 13, and the document closes! I open it again, and everything is gone! DX So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough. I'm just really pissed and don't feel like rewriting everything again.**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"What is with those idiots? They're acting like creepy stalkers! Could they possibly be the elves that work for Santa? But Christmas is over already!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

I was at Ayumi's house, in her room. She has been listening to me babble on about random nonsense this whole time.

"Arina, should I bring you to a therapist?" Ayumi asked.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Besides, I think therapists are creepy. Have you ever noticed? Therapist. The rapist. Whoever came up with the word therapist must've been a rapist, right?"

"Um..." She said, not knowing what to say.

"Putting that aside, why do we keep seeing them? Do they use tracking devices to stalk us? COULD IT BE THAT THEY'RE SECRET AGENTS THAT ARE OUT TO GET US? WE'RE INNOCENT I TELL YOU, INNO-"

_**FWUMP.**_

I was interrupted when Ayumi threw a pillow at my head. I glared at her. "Hey, at least it's not a brick." She reasoned. "Besides, is it really that bad to see them?"

"Yes. For me it is. For you, it isn't. You just love to see 'Haruhi-kun' wherever we go." I replied, imitating how she says Haruhi-kun.

Her eyes turned into hearts, and she blushed. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. "It was fate, Arina! I just know it was! This was destined to happen, I-"

_**FWUMP.**_

"Shut it." I deadpanned.

"Do you want me to kick you out of my house?" She growled.

I was about to say, "This is a mansion, not a house. And you should be thankful it wasn't a brick," but thought over it. "No..." I mumbled.

"Good." She smiled.

"Okay, more importantly, I've been thinking about it. It's possible that the Host Club is trying to be friendly with us, but they're actually evil super villains, planning to kidnap us and force our parents to pay a ransom! Of course they'll ask for a high amount since they're rich...probably from all that ransom money! My parents don't have enough money to pay them back! Ayumi, your parents would pay for me too, right?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi asked, clearly concerned about my mental health.

"THEY KEEP POPPING UP EVERYWHERE!" I yelled.

"No, technically not everywhere. You don't see them in the ladies' washroom, do you?" Ayumi stated.

I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, why? I mean, I think they might even-"

"Don't even think about them popping up at my house." Ayumi said.

_**DING DONG.**_

My eyes widened, and I grabbed the phone, then dove into Ayumi's closet. "I'm not here!" I yelled through the door.

"What the hell..." She muttered. I was pretty sure Ayumi was staring at the closet door, thinking I was a wacko. "Tsuyura, who was at the door?" She asked one of her maids.

"Oh, it was the postman. He delivered something for your mother and father." Tsuyura replied.

"See Arina, it's not the Host Club. You can come out now." She reassured.

I walk out of the closet sheepishly, blushing and scratching the back of my head.

"You always act so rash." Ayumi commented.

"No!" I yell.

"Mhm." She says, examining her nails.

"No!" I huffed.

"Mhm." She said.

"NO!" I exploded. Ayumi just stared at me.

"Mhm."

"No! Wait, is that a fly?" I ask pointing at the air.

"WHAT? WHERE? KILL IT!" Ayumi shouted. She ran out of the room, and came back with a baseball bat. She swung it around at the air, almost knocking over a vase.

"See, you're rash too." I sneered.

"I am not! But seriously, was there a fly?" Ayumi whimpered.

The phone in my hand rings suddenly, startling me. I almost drop the phone, but I save it from falling onto the floor.

Ayumi laughs at me.

I look at the Caller ID, and see that the call says Unknown Caller. I hand the phone over to Ayumi, who just gives it back to me.

"I dare you to answer it, and pretend to be a physco. I'll give you $100.00." She said.

I quickly answer it. "Hello?" I say, in a weird tone.

"Hello? Is this Arina?" Came a male voice.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, my voice going back to normal.

"...Do you really not recognize the voice of your brother?" Makoto sighed.

"Oh! Makoto, sorry. Hi." I say.

"Mom called me saying that she won't be able to come home for New Years. I don't know about Dad. I'll be coming home, though. This Thursday. I have nothing better to do." Makoto said.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

"Ooh!" I heard Ayumi say. I turn around to see that the T.V. was on, and that a commercial had just ended.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's a festival tomorrow!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She pleaded. "We're not going anywhere."

I sighed. "Fine, but I don't have a kimono." I pointed out.

"Not to worry, Ayumi is here to save the day!" She announced. I rolled me eyes. "I can lend you one."

"Okay, thanks..." I mumbled.

"No problemo." Ayumi winked. "I'll make sure to make you look purrrrdy!"

"No thanks. I don't need to attract attention to myself. I've had enough of that lately." I sighed. "Don't you think that it's possible that the Host Club can be-"

Ayumi held a hand up, as a gesture for me to stop, and shut up. "I don't need you to start again." She sighed, exsasperated.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Oh my goshhhhhh. This chapter was so boring. Sorry. Thanks for reading, please review! \( - 3-)/**


	14. Chapter 14: Festival

***A/N ;A; Thank you so much for all the reviews, story/author alerts and story/author favorites! Happy New Year! We're not going to die! Chapter 14! Yes, the previous chapter, (I don't want to say the number) is now done and over with. Now, may I present to you, the Festival Episode of this story. °w°**

* * *

><p><span>HIKARU'S POV<span>

The school had arranged a festival, and anyone could go. Most of the people attending would be students from the academy, although there was a commercial on the T.V. about it. When I had asked Tono why the festival was so important, he told me that all the money that was collected would be donated to a children's hospital. We were at the Host Club when this happened. So as you can imagine, the customers went, "Awww! I'll definitely be attending, Tamaki-kun!"

The whole Host Club arrived together. We were all dressed in our kimonos (***A/N Or was it yukatas?**) from before (anime episode 4 reference). Apparently, Kyoya-senpai said it would save us money. That penny pincher.

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

"Woah, there are so many people!" Ayumi exclaimed, staring in awe at all the activity of the festival.

Ayumi was wearing a pink kimono, with cranes scattered all over it. It had a white flower line design around the edges. She had a darker pink sash tied around her waist, and her hair was straightened. I had a red kimono, with cherry blossom designs coming up from the bottom, stopping around my waist, and on my sleeves too. There were little birds also. I had a gold sash tied around my waist, and my hair was put up in a bun, and chopsticks were added to it. I swear, I feel like a peacock in a crowd of penguins.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked Ayumi.

"Hang out, and check out the booths, of course!"

"Fine then, let's go look at the booths." I sigh.

"Yay!" Ayumi cheered, and linked arms with me.

We passed a few booths that looked uninteresting, until we passed the Black Magic Club's booth.

"Reiko! You guys have your own booth?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed," She replied. "Is there anything you request from us? A request to curse someone, a voodoo doll, or perhaps a gaze into the future?"

"That last one!" I said.

"Alright, just give me a moment," She replied. Reiko closed her eyes, and started to hover her hands over a crystal ball. "Hmm, interesting, quite."

"Umm, is there anything that has to do with my parents?" I asked sheepishly. She already knows about my parents, and what's going on between them.

"No." Reiko answered, opening her eyes. I felt disappointed. "Tonight, you will be in a very cliché situation."

"Huh? No...I don't want that to happen..." I whispered, hiding behind Ayumi.

"You never know, maybe it will be something that you would enjoy." She replied.

"No, certainly not." I deadpanned.

Reiko shut her eyes again, and hovered her hands over the crystal ball. She opened them again, and pointed at Ayumi. "You will be falsely accused of something."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Um, let's go look at the other booths then," I said. "Thanks, Reiko, bye." Ayumi handed her $6.00. The rule of this festival was to be cheap–probably since there were so many commoners–and that everything must be under $15.00.

"Farewell." Reiko replied, waving her hand.

As we started to walk away, I felt someone grab my wrist, and start dragging me away. I saw Ayumi was in the same position I was in, too. "What the?" She muttered.

"Um...are you part of the Jail Booth?" I whispered.

"Mhm!" The two boys replied. Of course, how could I forgot about the Jail Booth?

"Why were we captured?" Ayumi asked.

"We're capturing everyone wearing pink right now." The boy dragging her replied.

"Ahh, I see..." She said.

When they put us in the jail, we saw several other people there already. Fujioka and Haninozuka were in there.

Suoh was banging against the bars. "Haruhi! It's alright! You'll be with father in no time!"

Morinozuka was standing in front of the cage, in front of where Haninozuka was. Haninozuka was playing with his stuffed rabbit that I believe he calls Usa-chan...

"Okay, to get out, you need to answer a math equation. If you don't want to, you pay 50¢ to get out. If you don't want to pay, then you can wait 3 minutes until you can go." One of the Jail Booth people said.

They gave everyone a sheet of paper with the equation on it. What the heck?

_How do you find the area of a trapezoid?_

"What is this, elementary school questions?" Ayumi commented.

"The questions are like that because little children are here at the festival, miss." A boy replied.

All the high schoolers were out in no time. The little kids took a little bit longer, but made it out. No one had to pay for that question.

Fujioka was the first one out. As soon as he stepped out of the jail, Suoh screamed, "Haruhi!" and glomped him. Haninozuka was out right after Fujioka. Morinozuka set him on top of his shoulders and walked away, with Fujioka trailing behind them, and a very dramatic Suoh.

"Arina, I need to go to the ladies' room." Ayumi told me.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." I said.

We went to the washroom, and Ayumi rushed inside. As I waited outside, I tapped my foot unconsciously.

Then I felt cold metal wrap itself around my wrist. "Huh?" I turned to see that a girl had put a handcuff around my left wrist. Oh gosh...how could I have forgotten about the Marriage Booth?

The girl rushed away, dragging me with her. She led me to see who I would be handcuffed to. Oh dear. I was being lead to the Hitachiins. They were handcuffed together. One of their customers probably paid for that.

More importantly, who paid for _me_ to be handcuffed to one of them for 30 minutes? Ayumi? I'm going to kill that girl. Ayumi is the worst.

"Um, may I ask which one Hikaru is?" The girl that handcuffed me asked.

The one on my left pointed to the one on my right. "That's Hikaru."

The girl handcuffed me to the other side of Hikaru, and went away. Ayumi is really going to get it.

Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering to each other. I stepped away from them as far as the handcuff would let me. They noticed this.

"Don't be shy; come join the party!" They said, as Hikaru pulled me closer to him. I gave a deep red blush, and my face turned red. They snickered at me.

I desperately tried to free myself, but his grip was strong. Or maybe I'm just jelly. I don't intend to be involved with a super evil villain! I'm sure if Ayumi knew I thought that, she would punch me.

I started to walk. I didn't care what they thought, I just needed to get my revenge on Ayumi. I dragged the Hitachiins to the Marriage Booth, and slapped down $5.00. "Higarashi Ayumi, and Kasanoda Ritsu. Oh, and Fujioka Haruhi." I said, my usual shyness now replaced with how I usually act around Ayumi. I glared at the clerk. He whimpered quietly and ordered the others to chain Kasanoda, Haruhi and Ayumi together. I gave a warm smile. "Thank you very much."

I started to walk away, dragging the Hitachiins behind me.

Then, a girl was clamped to Kaoru's wrist. And as the time passed by, more and more girls were being clamped onto the twins. I felt claustrophobic. However, they started to go away also, until I was the only one left. Even Kaoru was free from Hikaru. Why? I was the first one there, so that should mean that 30 minutes was already done. When I confronted the Marriage Booth about this, they said that the person paid them extra to keep me and Hikaru together for an hour and 15 minutes. I had stomped off. Ayumi, you suck.

I started to walk around, looking for a booth that sold food. I was hungry. I came across a booth that sold sweets. I quickly stopped to admire all the candy. Hikaru bumped into me. "What the..."

"Uh, um, can I...please have some cotton candy...and a chocolate milkshake...please?" I mumbled.

"Right away, miss! That will be $10.00 please." I slid the money onto the counter, and the person gave me the cotton candy and milkshake.

"Um, since you're here...make yourself useful, would ya? Hold this for me, please." I said, handing Hikaru the chocolate milkshake.

"That's rude." He frowned.

Ignoring him, I munched on the cotton candy contentedly. After a few moments, I asked Hikaru for my milkshake. He gave it to me wordlessly. I must have been really thirsty, because I finished the whole thing.

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind that I took a sip." He smirked, as I choked on my final sip.

"What?" I muttered, blushing. Afterwards, I wolfed down the rest of the cotton candy, to earn a weird look from Hikaru.

After a while, I looked over at Hikaru, who seemed bored. I started to walk to the game area of the festival. I looked around, observing my surroundings. Suddenly, I felt Hikaru dragging me off somewhere.

"Um...where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled down at me. "You'll see." He led me to the rides. I stared in awe at all the hustle and bustle. I was interrupted when I felt a tug on my wrist, and soon, I found myself in line for the merry-go-round. What the hell?

As soon as we could go on, he realized we were still handcuffed together, and his smile disappeared, but was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Heh, no worries!" He picked me up and placed me onto a wooden horse, earning a yelp, and blush from me. He hopped onto the horse behind me. How cliché. Is this what Reiko meant?

Oh gosh, I was feeling dizzy. After the ride was over, I ran to the Marriage Booth and said I needed to go to the washroom. They unlocked the cuffs, and waited outside the washroom.

I threw up in the toilet. Probably because of the food, I guess? Afterwards, I saw a window. I quickly climbed out of it, and jumped down. Free! I'm free! I'm-

"Arina, what are you doing?" Came a male voice. I froze to the spot, and slowly jerked my head towards the voice.

* * *

><p><span>MAKOTO'S POV<span>

I was walking around when I saw a girl hop out of the washroom window. I fixed my glasses, thinking it was just my imagination. But I was wrong. When I looked closely, it was _my sister_. What the hell was she doing?

I walked up behind her. "Arina, what are you doing?"

She stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned to face me. I kept a poker face.

"Makoto! Why are you here?" She exclaimed, giving me a hug. I pried her off of me.

"I came to enjoy the festival. Now don't change the subject." I replied. "Now, what were you doing?"

"Um..." Arina twiddled her thumbs. "See ya at home, bye!" Then she ran off. What kind of sister do I have?

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I ran away from Makoto. I don't need him to know what was going on. I glanced back, to see if he was chasing me. Nope. I turned my head back to bump into someone. "Ah, sorry..." I looked up. Oh gosh.

"Going somewhere, Sakamoto-san?" The person from the Marriage Booth said.

Behind him was a bored looking Hikaru. Once Hikaru saw me, he smirked and said, "Were you trying to run away from me?"

"Uh, um..." I coughed.

The person locked the cuffs again, and walked away. "You still have 15 minutes."

Once the person was gone, I glanced back again.

"Sakamoto," I turned my head to face Hikaru, and gave a small nod as a reply. "Who was that man with the glasses?"

"Um...my brother." I said.

"Oh, I see." He replied. "Hmm, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"Wha...no!" I exclaimed, as he dragged me back to the rides.

* * *

><p><span>KYOYA'S POV<span>

I observed Hikaru and Arina from a distance. Hmm. I wrote down some notes in my notebook.

I watch as Hikaru and Arina get off the Ferris Wheel. She looked very dizzy. A hand flew to her mouth. She rushed towards the girls' washroom, with Hikaru in tow.

"GYAHH! SAKAMOTO, THIS IS THE GIRLS' WASHROOM!" Hikaru screamed.

She ignored him and ran inside. I heard barfing noises. Disgusting.

As they came out, Arina began to bow and apologize. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Um, it's okay...just don't drag me into a girls' washroom just to see you vomit, kay?" He said, in a slightly irritated tone. His face was slightly red.

"Ah...right..." She said, oblivious to the fact that he was irritated.

I began to write down more notes. This was worth paying extra just to see them alone for 1 hour and 15 minutes. Hmm, this will certainly be a very interesting development.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN YUHS. Sorry for another 2 day wait. I know the update is still quick, but I usually still update a day after. One of the delay reasons is because I was typing this out on my iPod, and I turned it off, then when I turned it on again, the screen was black, and all you could see was the keyboard. I exited out of the app a few times to see if it would work. Nothing did. I thought I had lost my data again. After a while though, I finally got to continue writing this chapter! Oh yeah, keep expecting later updates...I have homework. On break. D: Anyways, yay for Makoto and Kyoya's POV! I had trouble keeping Hikaru in character. I wonder if he seemed a bit OOC? If some of you didn't get it, it wasn't Ayumi who paid. It was Kyoya. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprises

***A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews, story/author alerts and story/author favorites! I have one thing to say...I'm planing to write an OHSHC oneshot...it will be called, We Lost Our Chance. It will be a Humor/Parody fanfic. Look out for it. :3**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

As soon as I was free from the cuffs, I ran away, and bought a mask. It was a white cat mask with 2 red strokes just underneath the eyes. I quickly put it on the side of my head, and positioned my bangs so that they were covering my eye. I took the hair ties and chopsticks out of my hair, and stuffed it into my pocket. Then I positioned my hair to cover my face.

I speed-walked through the crowds, searching for Ayumi, or Makoto. I suddenly bumped into another person. I stumbled back, and fell down. I held my head. The person elbowed my head...I looked up at the person, to see it was Morinozuka, with Haninozuka perched atop his shoulders. I quickly scrambled to put the mask on my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haninozuka asked, in a cutesy, high pitched voice. I blushed.

I nodded in response, and got up. "Thank you for your concern..." I mumbled, before walking away.

Well, not quite. I walked straight ahead, and bumped into Morinozuka again, falling. Again. I should probably be careful when I'm wearing my mask...

"Oh...!" Haninozuka exclaimed.

"Um, um, don't worry about me, I'm fine..." I felt someone take my hands and pull me up. My blush reddened. Good thing I'm wearing a mask.

"Uh, th...thank you." I mumbled, bowing.

"...Ah." Morinozuka replied.

"Ooh! Nice mask." Haninozuka complimented. I heard him get off of Morinozuka's shoulders, and walk up to me. He pulled off my mask, and I gasped quietly.

"Mitsukuni, don't just do that." Morinozuka said.

Haninozuka's eyes widened, and he tilted his head to the side. "You're Sakamoto...Arina." He stated.

He knew my name? What? Why? I'm supposed to be invisible, unnoticed...

"Hika-chan got your name for the gift exchange!" Ahh, so Hikaru must've told him...no, them.

"Mitsukuni, don't say that without Hikaru's permission..." Morinozuka said.

"Eh? But does it still matter? I mean, it's already past Christmas and..."

Tuning out their voices, I looked at the booth they were in front of. My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open.

**( ^ 3`)—(έ ^ )**_** Pocky Game Challenge!**_** ( ^ 3`)—(****έ ^ )**

"So it doesn't matter right?" Haninozuka finished. He snatched a Strawberry Pocky box and started eating from it.

"You don't know that. Also, if you're going to take the Pocky, then at least pay for it..." Morinozuka told him.

"Ooh, a Marriage Booth couple! You look cute together! Would you like to try to do the challenge?" The girl behind the booth asked a couple.

"Absolutely not!" Scoffed a familiar voice. Wait, WHAT? AYUMI? I peered through the crowd to see she wasn't attached to Fujioka or Kasanoda anymore...she was attached to _Kaoru_.

"Oh, I see. Did you just get together? Is that why you're so shy?" The girl teased.

"No, and no!" Ayumi yelled, flustered.

"If you haven't just gotten together, then you shouldn't be so shy, right?" The girl said.

"Um, excuse me–" Kaoru was cut off.

"We're. Not. PLAYING!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Kaoru smirked.

"Yes really." Ayumi frowned.

"Come on, we only have what, 2 more minutes as cuff buddies! Let's make the best of it." He winked. "We're playing!"

Ayumi's face turned red. "NO...WHA!"

"Strawberry or chocolate?" The girl asked.

"Chocolate." Kaoru smiled.

She handed them a chocolate Pocky stick. Kaoru bit on one end. "Come on, Higarashi-hime. Play!"

"Never, will I ever." She hissed.

"Oh, are you afraid that you'll lose to me?" He taunted.

"Not at all!" Ayumi stated.

"Then why won't you play it, afraid of losing?" He provoked.

Ayumi bit her lip. What an icky situation. I need popcorn. I ran off, and bought some. When I came back, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Ayumi and Kaoru were both biting on one end of the pocky stick, and their lips were so close. Ayumi's face was as red as a tomato. The handcuffs were also gone, and I could see some Marriage Booth people there, watching.

Doing the first thing that came to my mind, my hand flew to the side of my head. Hair. Just hair. Oh yeah, I forgot Haninozuka had my mask. Cursing it, I ran right up to Ayumi, grabbed her arm, forcing her to rush away from the scene with me, leaving Kaoru hanging.

We ran away, far away from the Pocky Game Challenge! Booth. "Thanks, and that was really rash," Ayumi gasped. "Hey, you took out your bun!"

Was that really all she cared about? I handed her the hair ties and chopsticks. "Let's go home." I begged.

"Fine." She sighed. "After all, we might get separated again."

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping my hands together.

We began to walk to the exit. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell you a LOT of things." Ayumi said.

"Me too." I sighed. "But you go first."

"Okay, so," Ayumi started, "When I came out of the washroom, you weren't there! So then I started looking around for you...but I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"I'll tell you when it's _my_ turn. Now keep talking." I said. A little too quickly.

"Um, okay then. So after a while, I was handcuffed to Haruhi-kun!" She sighed dreamily.

I snapped at her face. "Higarashi Ayumi please come back into reality, Higarashi Ayumi." I said as if I were on the P.A. system. "Remember, Fujioka is a stalker, a secret agent, and a super evil villain! He's one of _them_!"

"Don't say that about him!" She pouted.

"Fine, but when I'm right, and you're wrong, I can say, 'I told you you so.' " I sneered.

"Okay then...anyways, after a while, Kasanoda was handcuffed to my other wrist!" She cried out. I tried to hide my smirk. "He kept staring at Haruhi-kun...I know he likes Haruhi. I was there that day, after all."

"Wot? Kasanoda likes Fujioka?" I exclaimed. Ayumi nodded, as we hopped into her limo.

"So anyway, it wasn't what I expected...he was really nice. But he was talking to Haruhi-kun the whole time. He was hogging him." She growled. "And then, that whole Kaoru thing happened..."

"Continue..." I said, gesturing with my hand.

"It's your turn." Ayumi decided, giving an innocent smile.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now hurry up." She deadpanned.

"Okay, um..." I said, and scratched the back of my head. "I was handcuffed to Hikaru...and then I...chocolate milk...he drank it...merry go round...washroom..." I mumbled.

"What? You're not making any sense." Ayumi said, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey look, I'm home!" I tried.

Ayumi looked out the window. "I'll call you."

I forced a smile. "Great..." I got out of the limousine, and hurried into the house. Then I went upstairs, and saw that Makoto was in his room. "Home already?"

"Yes. By the way, what were you doing earlier?" He questioned, as he looked up from a book he was reading.

"About that...um," I mumbled. I didn't want to tell Makoto. "It's none of your business!" It sounded harsh, not what I intended it to be. I hurried to my room. I grabbed the blanket sitting on my chair, and put it over myself. I then sat in the corner of the room, not really knowing what I was doing.

_**Ringg ringg. Ringg ringg.**_

Oh yeah, I forgot Ayumi would call me. Curses. I grabbed the phone, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Arina. Tell me. You can't run. You can't hide, either." Ayumi whispered.

"No, I can't, but I can hang up." I stated.

"No! Don't hang up." She whimpered.

"Fine, fine." I said.

"Now, tell me! I need to knowwww." She pleaded.

"Okay, um, the weather outside is chilly, and the sky is growing darker by the second! Also, there's-"

"Noooo! Not the weather! Tell me about what happened." Ayumi whined.

"Okay, then. The earth moved slowly, and the moon came into view, hence, the sky turning darker. Which is why there's also a chill! The heat of the sun is no longer with us, and there is also a cool breeze outside." I replied.

"You..." Ayumi started.

"Yes, Ayumi? Oh, I remember Hoshakuji-san saying that she had new Host Club merchandise for sale!" I lied.

"What? Really? I need to buy, oh, damn you Arina! I won't fall for that! Now just tell meeee...wait, if you don't want to tell me, then that means something happened!" She giggled. "Now, you know if you meet a cute boy, you need to tell me. What's his name?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" I snapped.

"Tell me, please! Pleasey weasey japanesey!" She begged. "I'll give you $100.00!"

"Don't bribe me." I deadpanned.

"Come on Arina, just tell me." Ayumi sighed. "You know that sooner or later you will."

"I pick later." I said hopefully.

"How about sooner?" She said. "You know me, I won't stop begging until you do."

"Ugh, fine. You suck, did you know that?" I scowled.

"Hurry up and just tell me, Arina." She ordered.

"Okay," I said, taking in a deep breath. "You didn't see me there because I got handcuffed to Hikaru."

"Ooh la la..." Ayumi drawled.

"Shut up, do you want me to tell you or not?" I barked. Wait, Ayumi didn't say anything about paying...so, if she didn't pay for me and Hikaru to be handcuffed together, then who did?

"Continue." She said quietly.

"Anyway," I continue, "When I bought cotton candy and a chocolate milkshake, I told Hikaru to hold the milkshake for me because I was already eating the cotton candy. When I asked him for it though, he told me, 'I hope you don't mind I took a sip.' I almost did a spit take, but instead I just choked on it."

"You do a really bad imitation." Ayumi commented.

"Shut UP!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Geez, Arina. Don't need to get all...blah." She said. "And, you drank it after he handed it to you?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Ohmigosh!" She giggled.

"What?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"Teehee...you had an _indirect kiss_." Ayumi sighed dreamily.

My face reddened, and my mouth hung open. I hung up on Ayumi. "Indirectly kissed...by a secret agent? I told myself I wouldn't associate with a super evil villain..." I just sat there for a while, registering what she had just told me. "No no no no no no no no," I kept repeating over and over again.

* * *

><p><span>MAKOTO'S POV<span>

_**Ringg ringg. Ringg ringg.**_

I looked at the Caller ID of the phone.

_Y Higarashi: __(344)-427-2744_

I let out a sigh. "Arina, it's Ayumi! Pick up the phone!"

_**Ringg ringg. Ringg ringg.**_

"Arina!" I shouted. "Pick up the damn phone!"

_**Ringg ringg. Ringg ringg.**_

"Ugh." I groaned, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Makoto? Get Arina to answer!" Ayumi commanded, as if I were her servant instead of cousin.

"Well, my day was great, thank you." I replied. "You could hear the birds chirping, and the sun was shining beautifully, with a light breeze pass-"

"You Sakamotos and the weather!" She yelled. "Give the phone to Arina."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. ARINA! PICK UP THE PHONE!"

No response.

"Argh..." I muttered, going up the stairs. I opened her room door.

"No no no no no no no no," I looked around the room, to see Arina under a blanket, crouching in a corner. "No no no no no no no no," She repeated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. I question myself for the second time this day, what kind of sister do I have?

She stopped abruptly, and slowly turned to face me. I could see that her face was red.

"Did the battery of the phone turn off, or something?" I asked.

"Uh, yes." Arina replied.

"Well, then take this phone." I said, holding out the phone in my hand.

I could hear Ayumi singing on the other end. "Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone...ring ring ring ring ring ring, b-"

"Ayumi, shut it." I deadpanned. Now I ask, what kind of cousin do I have?

"Where's Arina?" She snapped.

"I'm not here!" Arina whispered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Apparently she's not here."

"You're a great brother," Arina hissed sarcastically.

"I know right?" I grinned. Arina stuck out her tongue, and scowled at me.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Ayumi asked, her tone becoming sharp. Ayumi scares me at times. Even though she's younger than me.

I gulped. "Exactly what I mean. She's apparently not here!"

_**DING DONG.**_

"Oh, there goes the bell. Gotta run, toodle-oo!" I waved, despite the fact that we were talking on the phone, and she couldn't see me.

"Why are you talking like the school bell rang-"

I hung up. I went out of Arina's room, and went down the stairs. I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hi Makoto!" Dad greeted.

"Dad, don't you have your house key?" I asked.

"No I do not. I left them here at Christmas! Haha!" He laughed.

"Ahahaha, yeah..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Anyway, is my little angel home?" Dad asked, looking around the house.

"Yes, she's upstairs." I answered.

"Great! Tell her to come downstairs." He smiled.

"ARINA! DAD IS HOME! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled.

"Makoto, go upstairs." Dad frowned.

"I'm so lazyyy." I sighed.

"Makoto," He said, giving me a look.

"Fine, fine." I gave in.

I go up the stairs, and stopped halfway. "ARINA~!" I sang.

"I'm coming." I heard her say.

"Kay." I went back down the stairs.

"Makoto, you didn't follow what I said." Dad said.

"I did. I went up the stairs." I stated.

"You stopped halfway." He argued.

"You never said whether or not to go all the way to the second floor." I put simply.

"You say it like we have more than 2 floors in this house." Dad said.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, brushing it off.

"Hi, Dad." Arina said, coming down the stairs. She had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Okay, now that both my children are here, I can show you the surprise!" Dad said excitedly.

"Hm? What surprise?" Arina asked.

Dad looked over at the garage door. He opened it, revealing a grey Ford truck.

Arina and I just stood there, our mouths hanging open.

"You like it?" He smiled.

No. I do not like it. A regular kid would be delighted at the sight of a new car. Someone like me would be asking to drive it around. But no. Dad, I don't like the fact that you did this. You bought a car, by yourself? Without Mom? How could you? What's she going to say when she sees it?

"Great! Now, I can't stay long. We're going to fly all the way to Korea tonight." Dad said.

"Oh, really? That's a shame." I say.

"So how long are you staying, then?" Arina asked.

"Hmm, about 5 more minutes." He replied.

"Oh, I see," She mumbled.

"Well then, would you like to look inside the truck?" Dad asked.

Arina yawned. "No thanks, maybe some other time, Dad. Right now, I'm really sleepy. You can start going earlier, if you like."

"Only if you like," I added. She shot me a glare.

* * *

><p><span>NO POV<span>

"Hikaru, you told me you'd tell me." Kaoru said to his older brother.

"About what?" Hikaru asked.

"You know, when the Marriage Booth person came to us with Sakamoto. You pointed at me and said that I was you. I went with it, but I'm curious to why you did that." The younger Hitachiin responded.

"I don't know," Hikaru shrugged. "Oh yeah, I played the Pocky Game with one of Haruhi's customers."

"What? Did you kiss?" Kaoru exclaimed, shock written all over his face.

"No, Sakamoto cut in and took her away. Also, she was about to chicken out anyway." He sighed. "Ahh, I thought it'd be more interesting. Today was quite a day."

"Yes, also...weird." Kaoru said.

"Hmm? Why?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'd rather not say..." Kaoru replied, averting his eyes. He did NOT want to tell Hikaru about being dragged into the girls' washroom. He would just make fun of him.

"Um, okay then, if you say so..." Hikaru answered.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN HAHAHA! I bet you didn't see that coming. Hikaru and Kaoru switched. I was hinting it at the Pocky Game. Don't be mad at me like my sister did. Don't worry, you readers will get your pairings. Oh, and, if you think Mori was talking too much and it was weird, he actually only talks like that around Hunny. So, yeah. Also, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. The next update will also be like this. ;( I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16: Achoo

***A/N Thanks for the reviews, story/author alerts and story/author favorites! Sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

"Good Morning." Arina said quietly, stepping into the limo. Akihiko started the car, and we headed off towards Ouran Academy. Then Arina sneezed.

"...Are you sick?" I asked her.

"No, not a-CHOO!" She sneezed again.

"Arina! If you're sick, then you should've worn a mask!" I scolded her. **(*A/N In Japan, when you are sick, you are supposed to wear a surgical mask to keep from spreading germs.)**

"No! I will attract too much attention!" She sniffled, before sneezing again.

"Geez, you must really be sick if you're sneezing every-"

"ACHOO!"

"-Single second." I continued. "After school today, I'm calling Makoto to tell him about your behavior, young missy."

"You suck." Arina scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. And cue another sneeze.

"How'd you get sick, anyway?" I asked.

"Dunno. Neither Dad nor Makoto were sick." She replied.

I sighed.

"Higarashi-sama, Sakamoto-sama, we have arrived." Akihiko said.

"Tha-CHOO!" Arina tried, getting out of the vehicle, me following closely behind her.

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

I exited 1–C, glad to get out of there. I rushed to the girls' washroom, and saw no one inside. Then I had a coughing fit. In class, I had a very hard time trying to hold my coughing in. I wish I could hold my sneezing in. I was sneezing non-stop in class. Sensei even stopped talking once and asked me where my mask was. My face had gone red, and I lied and said that my sickness came suddenly, so I didn't wear the mask. Stupid teacher for singling me out in class. Every eye on me. What a bunch of dunderheads.

Once I was done in the washroom, I went outside and headed for my next class.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

_**RRRING.**_

The bell to signal the end of class. Yay! After Sensei made us do the stand and bow, I quickly left the classroom and started towards the cafeteria. I spotted Arina, and rushed over to her. She was on her way to the washroom, staring blankly at her hand. I grabbed her hand, and gasped.

"Arina! _What_ happened?"

On her right hand was a cut, on the bottom left side of her hand, going diagonally. The skin around it had a tinge of pink/red.

"Oh, it's not a-CHOO! A big deal." She replied nonchalantly, squeezing the area around the wound, watching in amusement as blood leaked out.

"HYACINTH." I said, rater loudly. Arina gave me a scowl. "LET'S GO TO THE NURSE."

Arina had arranged her hair so that it was covering her eye. I looked around us. Some people were staring. Haruhi-kun and the Hitachiin twins were a few of the ones who were. "Stop yelling." Arina put simply, and walked away from me. But I grabbed her arm, and started dragging her to the nurse. She didn't fuss around, I knew she wouldn't because there were too many students around.

Once we were there, I turned to face her. "What happened?"

She squeezed the wound again, before looking up at me. "Oh, nothing. ACHOO!"

"Arina, I know that SOMETHING must've happened. So spill it!" I commanded.

She hesitated for a while. "Well, it happened like this."

_Arina set down her mechanical pencil, and reached for her eraser. She began to erase the mistake she had made. The pencil rolled off of her desk, and onto the floor. Stifling a cough, Arina went to pick it up. But the boy beside her snatched it up quickly._

_She looked up at the boy, and saw that it was one of the troublesome people from her class. Akatsuki Ryuji. "ACHOO!"_

_He held the pencil and twirled it. He gave a crooked smile, and held out the pencil. Arina took it, but he didn't let go. She tugged, suddenly feeling a wave of pain in her hand. She freed the mechanical pencil from his grasp and turned back to do her work._

_She glanced at her hand, and saw a wound on it. And lead markings from the pencil._

I looked at her. "A _pencil_!" I shrieked. "A _pencil_ caused that?"

Arina nodded, and sneezed.

I gave a sigh, and put a hand on my hip. "You need to be more careful, idiot."

"You're the idiot!" She spat back, just before the nurse came in. Arina sneezed again.

"Now _please_ be careful, Arina." I warned.

She nodded, turning her hand over. The nurse had bandaged her hand, and she was staring at it intently. "ACHOO!"

After that, we both headed off to our classes.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Sakurazuka-chan! Meet you at the Host Club!" I said, waving. I went out of the school and hopped into my limo. After a while, Arina came in, and Akihiko started off.<p>

"So, how is your hand?" I asked her, gesturing to it. "Wait, where's the bandage?"

"Oh, um...ACHOO! I got er, bored during Math class and..." She showed me her hand, and sneezed.

In purple pen ink, she had drawn 2 dots over the top of the wound, and a U coming out from the bottom to form none other than, a smiley face. A _smiley face_.

"Arina. You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"What? Why–ACHOO!–not?" She asked.

"The ink will go into the wound." I pointed out.

"...Isn't-isn't that poisonous?" Arina croaked.

"Yes." I stated.

"NOOO! I'm going to die!" She wailed. "But wait, it was only a little bit...ACHOO!"

"Well, actually you got the wound from the lead of a mechanical pencil. The ink just adds to it." I put simply.

She started to bawl.

"Shut it," I deadpanned.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Oh great, I think I just might be sick as well."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN I feel reaaaaally bad right now. This is sort of like a filler, even though it has some plot behind it...not a great one, though. Sorry about this, I got **_**really**_** lazy with updating and with school, and, I finally had some time at the dentist. Yes, the dentist. I wrote some of this at the dentist. Akatsuki Ryuji. Do you remember him? His name was the first one called for picking the names out of a hat thingy. Anyway, I don't expect people to review this chapter. It seems too much like a filler. Also, I am now accepting ideas/requests. Writer's Block is approaching. I have only, what, 3? 2? More chapters until, DUN DUN DUN, Writer's Block.**


	17. Chapter 17: Valentines

***A/N: Hii guys...sorry for not updating sooner. :S Anyways, wow, 100 reviews! -faints- Thanks for all the reviews, story/author alerts, and story/author favorites!**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

Bleh. I can't believe it's _that_ time of the year again. Valentines Day. It's so...BLEH.

Ayumi however, is acting all giddy and fussing about how she should give her chocolates to Fujioka. "Should I..." this, "Should I..." that. As if I care. Valentines, schmalentines.

So, here we are, on our way to class, with Ayumi rambling on about this stupid Holiday.

"Shut up." I deadpanned.

Ayumi gasped, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Here I am, telling you the state that I'm in, and you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Fine! Be that way." She growled, crossing her arms.

"Kay." I said, which made her even more angry.

**_RRRING_**.

Then someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" Ayumi snapped.

It was the Hitachiin twins. One of them had an annoyed look on their face, and the other one had sweat-dropped.

"Geez, no need to make a big deal out of it." The one closest to her said. "Besides, you should watch out where you're going too." Then he turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" Ayumi retorted. "You're not leaving without giving me an apology!"

"Ayumi," I whispered, "let's go, the bell has ready rung-"

"Quiet!" She commanded. I instantly shut up.

"Well, maybe you should apologize too! You bumped into me as well!" The boy's face started to match the color of his hair. Heated with anger, I guess.

"Hikaru...stop it, let's get to class..." Clearly, Kaoru was trying to do the same thing I was doing. Hikaru showed no sign that he heard his brother.

"Me, apologize? Ridiculous! Where are your manners? Why don't you be a gentleman and show some chivalry?" Ayumi's voice was growing louder now, and she spoke in a shrill tone.

"What about you, huh? Where are your manners? Ladies are supposed to be elegant and polite, but I see none of that here!" Hikaru spat.

I tugged on Ayumi's sleeve. "Ayumi, this is getting out of hand-"

A classroom door opened, and a teacher stepped out. We all jerked our heads in that direction.

"Ladies, gentlemen...may I ask why you are not in class?" The teacher asked.

I bit my lip. Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows. Hikaru hmphed, and crossed his arms. Kaoru sighed.

Several moments passed, and no one uttered a sound.

"Skipping class, then?" The teacher suggested.

"N-" Ayumi started.

"Meet me in this classroom later, because you have detention after school!" She declared, before walking back into the classroom. She poked her head out again to say, "Hurry off to class, now!"

Hikaru and Ayumi scowled at each other, and Ayumi stalked off, with me at her heels. I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru following. Oh yeah, the Hitachiins and Ayumi were in the same class...

Oh well, sucks for her.

I walked to 1-C, and placed my hand on the doorknob. I hesitated.

Damn you Ayumi. If I had gotten to class on time, then I wouldn't have to open this door, and have everyone look my way. Even worse, it's math class, and Sensei will probably yell at me. Damn you.

After what seemed like hours, I remembered where I was, and quickly opened the door. The classroom was bursting with chatter, and everyone was talking to each other. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.

I quickly glanced over at the textbook of the person beside me, and saw it was open to page 235. I opened my textbook to the same page, and began to work.

* * *

><p>After school, I caught up with Ayumi in the hallway, on our way to detention.<p>

She kept complaining about how she wouldn't be able to give her chocolates to Haruhi.

Finally, we reached the classroom, and saw that only the teacher was there. "Oh, come in and sit down while we wait for those twins."

We waited for a few minutes before they arrived.

"Alright, now that you two are here, I can tell you what you need to do." The teacher said. "As you know, there is a Valentines Day Dance later on this evening, and I was the teacher put in charge of organizing it." I don't like where this is going. "Everything is pretty much set up-" I let out a quiet sigh of relief. "-but there are some finishing touches that we needed to add. So, you can do them for me."

Wait–what? That's it? Is that all she's going to give us for detention? This isn't even a punishment! But apparently, the others disagreed. The twins groaned, and Ayumi whimpered quietly.

"Now, if you'll all follow me to the ballroom..."

They have a ballroom in the school?

* * *

><p>I stared in awe at the room. It was so beautiful, and spacious. But so...pink.<p>

There were many decorations on the walls–balloons, streamers, hearts, etc–and there was a place where I'm guessing an orchestra is going to play.

But on the other side of the room there was a DJ system set up too.

"We just need to to set up a few banners and such," The teacher instructed, pointing at some banners on a table. "There are ladders over there," She said, pointing at some ladders in the corner of the room. "So, I'll be off now. Come back to the classroom when you're done, I need to see how well you've done it!" And with that, she was gone.

Ayumi went towards the ladders, and began to roll it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" She barked out.

The three of us immediately set to work, hanging banners with stupid and cheesy sayings like, "PLEASE BE MINE", "I'M YOUR SUNSHINE AFTER YOUR RAIN", "YOU ARE A SWAN IN A HERD OF GEESE" around the ballroom.

Finally, the last banner.

They rolled the ladders over to the place where the DJ set was.

Hikaru climbed one ladder, and Kaoru climbed the other. They were both holding rolls of tape, and one side of the banner.

Ayumi was supporting the ladder Hikaru was on, and I was supporting the one Kaoru was standing on.

Suddenly, Ayumi let go of the ladder, and began to swat at the air, letting out little squeaks. "Damn it–filthy little bugs–EEP!–what kind of idiot let them iIIIN!" The fly came too near, and she bumped into the ladder, suddenly moving Hikaru. He fell down from the ladder, ripping the banner in the process.

I let go of Kaoru's ladder, and held out my arms to catch the tape. Yes, the tape. There's no way I could catch Hikaru.

I watched in amusement. Then, at the last second, I realized he was coming right at me.

He fell into my arms, sort of like a bridal style, then his weight pulled me down, and I landed on floor, with Hikaru in my arms. My face turned scarlet, as I tried to get him off of me.

But I'm weak. Biting is my only weapon. But there was no way I was going to bite Hikaru.

I'm sure it was pretty embarrassing. Kaoru tried to call out to Hikaru through his laughter. "Hi-Hikaru, are you-heeheehee-alright?" He started to climb down the ladder.

Ayumi watched in amusement.

Hikaru seemed to be alright, but he seemed dazed. Then he looked up at me, and realized the position we were in. He gave a deep red blush, and scrambled to get up. "S-sorry...!" He croaked.

"Sorry..." I said quietly. We were both still blushing.

And, cue the awkward silence.

"So, what are we going to do about the banner?" Ayumi said, breaking the silence.

We all looked at the ripped banner, which was splayed out on the floor.

"Um, hope that Sensei doesn't realize that we're one banner short?" Kaoru tried.

Then he and Hikaru began to collect the banner, and walked out of the ballroom. They soon came back without the banner in their hands. Then, they moved the ladders to the closest banner.

"Someone, go get the teacher." They said in unison.

Ayumi left the room, and in a minute came back with the teacher. She didn't seem to realize that there was a banner missing. She seemed satisfied with our work, and let us all go home, where I watched cheesy romantic comedies, and ate icecream.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. Are you spending it with somebody special? ;) I'm spending mine with no one! Not that I care. My attitude towards Valentines day is like Arina's. :P**

**Anyways, I have put up an OHSHC oneshot. It's called, "The Box". Go check it out. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Dream

***A/N: READ! IMPORTANT! Thanks for all the reviews, etc! Omg, I haven't updated in 2 months...DKM. I AM SOOOO SORRY! But...please be aware that this might happen again. I have developed writer's block, and might put this story on hiatus and work on some other ideas that I've had for a while. Honestly, I don't even know what to write now. Hopefully the story writes itself. So, if maybe you readers have some ideas...please PM them to me. I would love to hear them. :)**

* * *

><p>Arina was walking through a snow covered forest, wearing the shirt Hikaru gave her, with a black jacket on top. She wore simple black skinny jeans, and brown boots. She had her hair in a messy up-do, and she was clutching the necklace he gave her tightly, and close to her heart.<p>

"Boo." Someone from behind her said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHH!" Arina yelped, surprised, and swiftly turned around to face her new companion.

It was Hikaru (she didn't know how she knew), his eyes sparkling with mischief, but his face radiating a soft smile. "I've been waiting for you, you know?" He whispered, mocking a sad tone.

"Oh, shut up, you stalker." Arina retorted at him.

Hikaru's smile widened, clearly unfazed by her remark. He lifted her chin, and stared right into her eyes.

"What?" She spat.

He leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Momentarily shocked, she widened her eyes, but eventually closed them, and kissed him back.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes to see he vanished. Utterly confused, she looked around, and noticed that her surroundings had changed.

She was sitting by a crystal-clear pond, with lily pads graced on top of the water. The flowers on the pads were pure white, and they were absolutely beautiful.

The grass around the pond was emerald green, and there was a stone pathway that led to a magnificent castle.

"Wha...?" Arina began, and looked back at the spot where she'd last seen Hikaru. Instead, a plump green frog was there, staring at her with its beady eyes.

"Why hello, there, beautiful young miss," It croaked, in a voice that sounded a lot like Hikaru's. "Why are you crying? Your beautiful dress is getting dirty, do get up."

She looked at herself, to see she was wearing a pale blue gown that looked like it came out of a fairytale. It was adorned with laces, ribbons, and frills, looking very princess-like. Automatically, without thinking, Arina said, "My necklace fell into the pond."

"Oh, I'll go fetch it for you, if you do something for me in return." The Hikaru-frog replied.

"Thank you so much!" She cried.

The Hikaru-frog jumped into the pond, sending ripples through its glassy surface. Moments later, he resurfaced with her necklace.

She took it from him and let out a long sigh of relief. She ran back to the castle, to go clean it up.

* * *

><p>Later, at dinner, came a knock upon the door. A servant came into the dining hall, holding a plump green frog.<p>

"My dear princess," it croaked, "Have you forgotten that you owe me something in return for returning your necklace?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Arina's older brother, Prince Makoto asked. "Why is there a frog here?"

So Arina explained the story, and Makoto nodded. "Well then, you should owe him something."

"I'll give you gold, anything you want." Arina offered.

"Anything I want? Well then, please take me to your room, and I will tell you there." The Hikaru-frog said.

Confused, she did as it said, and took it to her room. She sat on her bed, while it hopped onto her jewellery box, and said, "I would like a kiss from you, princess."

Surprised, Arina said, "A kiss?"

"Yes, I would very much like a kiss."

Looking nauseous, Arina picked it up, and kissed its cheek.

"Oh no, that won't do, on the lips please."

Very reluctantly, Arina raised the frog to her lips, and gave it a quick peck.

Instantly, it turned into dashing prince, Hikaru. "I was cursed by a witch," was his explanation. "Thank you, princess, for restoring me back to my human form. I will give you a reward."

And with that, it was his turn to kiss her, and this time, she wasn't reluctant.

Arina melted into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck–

_**RIIING. RIIING.**_

Groggily, Arina woke up, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"ARINA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! LOOK AT THE TIME! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ayumi bellowed, before hanging up.

Arina looked at the clock. 8:40AM. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Ta-da...the best I can do at 11:30PM. Sorry about the terrible kiss scenes...it's my first attempt. Anyway, yes! Please send me your ideas through a PM! Also, while you guys wait for another chapter, if you're interested, then please (if you want to) check out my Hunger Games oneshot, 'Sweet Dreams, Maysilee'. So, TTFN!**


	19. Chapter 19: Frog Guts

***A/N: Hi guys...sorry for the long wait...um, at least it wasn't as long as the other one...k. Something to address: My writing style has changed a bit. You may notice that in the grammar, and all that...yeah. That and I'm a bit rusty. I haven't written anything in a while, so i've lost my spunk. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm still accepting story ideas! :) THANK YOU FOR YOUR PREVIOUS ONES! :D**

* * *

><p><span>ARINA'S POV<span>

Well, wasn't that a dandy dream?

I gazed out the window of the classroom, mentally beating up my brain for it's...awful imagination. I mean, how could it come up with that? I don't even like him! Right...?

But you know what, this day just couldn't have gotten any better. I had completely forgotten. Today, we would be having a special workshop to study the anatomy of the frog in science. We would also be dissecting it. This was a "special" lesson because it was a learning method often used by "commoners" in the educative process.

Great, huh?

Ayumi had to be such a-er-butt about everything. She ditched me. For her stupid "1-A" friends. Ahehehehe! We're soooo smart! Whee!

They probably aren't like that. But my brain likes to think so otherwise.

Back to the topic...all the year 1 students were crowded into this classroom for the workshop. There were a ton of tables for a partner study.

UGH! Ayumi knew that I don't have anyone else to partner up with! 'But wait,' I had thought. 'if I'm lucky, I can make it seem like I had no choice but to pair up with Reiko!'

But of course life hates me.

She was paired up with Kasanoda, pestering him again about the Host Club.

And of course fate decided that I needed to have the worst day of my life today. Can you guess who my partner was? Hikaru Hitachiin? Amazing, how did you know?

He had wanted to be with Fujioka, but Kaoru beat him to it. So, he went to ask the teacher for a partner, like me. Coolest story ever, we were paired up! Fantastic!

Honestly, he's part of the freaking Host Club, how did his fangirls not notice that he was freaking partnerless? Pathetic, if you ask me.

It's this stupidly crowded classroom that had to contribute to my misery.

So, here I am, sitting all the way at the end of the table, as far away from Hikaru as possible, with 2 pairs frogs in case we mess up. I was staring indignantly at the frogs. Why me?

"You look like you're angry at that frog. What did it ever do to you?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

I turned bright red, and let my hair fall over my face. Then I turned away from him. I snuck a peek through my hair, to see he was raising an eyebrow.

I was extremely nervous. He was smarter than me, so he seemed intimidating. I didn't want to feel or act stupid in front of him. That would be really embarrassing.

I looked at the frog again. Is it really possible for it to become a prince?

"Ribbit."

I was so surprised, I nearly fell off of the bench.

"Hahahahaha! Great reaction!" Hikaru clapped.

I turned red again.

He picked up the frog, and began to talk in a ridiculous voice. "Hello, Sakamoto-san, I'm Mr. Froggy." He made the frog "walk" towards me with each word. I retreated. "Can you give me a kiss? I'm actually a prince, but a witch turned me into a frog!"

I stared, horrified, and still backing up. I hadn't noticed that I was about to fall off of the bench until Hikaru grabbed my wrist, and I had frog slime all over it. It was disgusting, but I still blushed.

I uttered a, "Thank you."

The instructor walked in. "Hello, students!"

* * *

><p>The dissecting was disgusting. It was the most horrifying experience of my life.<p>

Anyway, we had to clean up our tables. Hikaru had gone to the washroom, so I started by myself. The classroom was extra crowded with students trying to get to the front of the classroom to bring their container full of frog guts to the instructor.

I had just finished cleaning up. I turned around, and at the same time, someone shoved me from behind. My hands jerked, splattering Mr. Froggy residue all over Hikaru, who just came back, with his hands carrying a container full of dissecting tools. Now it was his turn to have frog slime on him.

I stared, horrified, at what I'd done. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Ohh, I'm terrible..."

Hikaru looked irritated, but still forced a smiled. It looked more like a grimace. "It's not your fault."

It completely was.

"I-I'll be right back..." I murmured, before running off to get some tissues.

I came back with the tissues, and held it out to him.

"Can you help me wipe off my uniform? My hands are full." Hikaru said.

I blushed a deep red, and stuttered, "U-um, you can always put down the containers..."

He froze for a second. "There are people around us, so I can't set them down on our table."

"Say 'Excuse me.' "

"They won't hear me. It's too loud."

"Then shout."

"I might get in trouble by the teacher."

"Then nudge them with your elbows."

"That's rude, and doing so might make me spill the tools. We don't want a knife to attack someone's foot, do we?"

I sighed exasperatedly. It sounded like he actually wanted me to wipe the frog guts off his chest.

I took a tissue and began to pick off Mr. Froggy bits off of Hikaru, grimacing and saying "Ew," disgustedly.

After a while, I began to noticed how close we were–about the same distance apart as we had been in my dream when he transformed into a prince and kissed me.

My face turned scarlet, and I shook my head, not wanting to think like that.

Hikaru looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I shook my head in response.

"Tell me," He pressed.

I shook my head again.

"Tell. Me." Hikaru demanded.

I shook my head more furiously. "Nothing peculiar..."

He straightened his posture, to look taller and more intimidating. Hikaru smirked. "You're asking for it."

He shoved the container in a random student's hand, and began to tickle me.

I erupted into laughter. "Don't...HAHAHAHAHA!"

I thrashed around, trying to get away from him. Then I accidentally punched his nose.

"OW!" He said in a nasally voice, covering his nose with his hands.

My laughter died down. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ahahahahaha..." He laughed shakily, before removing his hands. Blood. Ouch.

I apologised again. And again. And again. All the way to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><span>AYUMI'S POV<span>

I walk with Arina to the limo. She is quiet the whole way, staring at the ground.

Oh, man. She's probably still pretty pissed off at me for not being her partner for the workshop. I give her a nudge. "Hey...Hyacinth?"

She doesn't acknowledge me. Something's happened, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

"Arina Ballerinaaaaa..." I try. That seems to jolt her awake.

"Please. Don't bring that up again." She scowled.

I gave her a grin. "No problemo."

"So? What do you want, Ayumi?" She asked.

"You look bummed out. Why?" I questioned.

A blush rises to her cheeks. "Ah, well...er..."

Ohohoh, now I need to know what happened!

"Go on," I pressed.

Arina told me the events of her day, and how our workshop went.

"Oh, my dear. That is so adorable!" I squealed.

"Not until you hear about my dream," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What dream?" I asked.

Arina froze, then shrugged. "Nothin'."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Arina."

She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Fine then. Be like that." I snorted, before tickling her. Then stopping.

I don't want to get a bloody nose.

"Tell me, or that will happen again." I threatened.

Arina glared at me and said, "Nimrod."

"Excuse me, but who paid for your admission to Ouran?" I asked.

She growled at me, and told me her dream. I was practically squealing by the end of it, while her face was tomato red.

"Sooo...do you like him?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No!" Arina answered–way too quickly. Haha, someone's in denial~

"You sure?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. I haven't really had a crush before. Please don't tell me I have a crush on him."

"Ahhh, I hate to break it to ya, Arina, but I think you do!" I grinned cheekily.

"Oh, mercy." She buried her face in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Done done done done! Yay! Okay, thanks for reading! Please review, and donate some ideas to a poor author with Writer's Block. Au revoir! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Revelation

***A/N: I'm really, really, ****_really _****fucking sorry guys. It's been way too long. Feel free to reprimand me in the reviews. Concerning this story, I have a lot of dots to connect but not the pencil to do it. I told you guys I had severe writer's block...I still do. I vaguely know where I want this story to go, but it's not enough. However, you guys deserve an update, I owe it to you. So I sincerely thank whoever is still reading this (somewhat) forsaken story, and whoever has decided to stick with me. You have my sincere gratitude. P.S. From now on I'll be writing in a limited omniscient POV.**

* * *

><p>The shrill noise of the telephone pierced the quiet of the Sakamoto household, waking Arina in the process.<p>

She glared in the general vicinity of the source of the sound (it was in front of her). She'd been doing her math homework when she'd had an impromptu nap. Raising her head from the desk, she winced when she felt a cramp in her neck and reached for the phone to see the Higarashi home number flashing. Arina sighed irritably, and answered, "What?"

An incoherent string of words sounded through the phone, causing Arina to hold it away from her ear. "Ayumi, you woke me up for this crap, so speak clearly!"

The inarticulate Ayumi took several deep breaths, making Arina impatiently tap her fingers on the wooden desk. The next words that came through Ayumi's mouth stilled them. "Haruhi is a _girl_!"

"WHAT?!" Arina yelled.

"I found out this afternoon when I arrived late to the host club," Ayumi said, rushed, "I made cookies for him—_her_—in home ec. and wanted to give them to him, no, her, but when I walked in I saw Haruhi in a dress and laughed because at first I thought it was cosplay, right, but then I saw that there was more girl clothes on the love seats and that there was underwear! For girls, Arina! Haruhi has boobs!"

"What happened after that?" Arina prompted.

"I ran away, and now I'm in the bathroom," Ayumi said, her voice increasing in pitch.

"What do you want me to do, Ayumi?" She said, exasperatedly.

"Come here! Now! I sent Akihiko," she whispered, panicking.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. When Arina looked outside her window, there was the limousine.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Ayumi," Arina muttered under her breath. Although Ayumi had said bathroom, she didn't specify which. Arina was left to meander around the halls, trying to find her cousin.<p>

First, she'd looked in the closest bathroom to Music Room 3, but upon inspection, turned up empty. Every bathroom kept turning up empty and frankly, Arina was quite peeved.

She sighed, annoyed as another bathroom came up empty. She walked out, only to bump into someone. She turned red and bowed, muttering an apology. When she looked up, it was one of the Hitachiin twins. Shoot. This is exactly what she'd been trying to avoid after learning she had a crush on Hikaru...hopefully it wasn't him.

His face took on a delighted expression. "Sakamoto-san! It's alright, don't worry about it."

Arina smiled tightly and was about to leave when whichever twin he was grabbed her arm. She turned even redder. Damn it.

"Higarashi's your friend, right? Do you know where she is?" He asked.

Well, crap. _Another_ thing Ayumi hadn't mentioned—the Host Club hunting down her ass. Arina's imagination conjured up Ayumi having to go under witness protection to evade Ohtori, who could probably besmirch her and her family, and Haninozuka and Morinozuka, who could—

"Sakamoto?"

Oh. He'd been calling her. Right. Arina was sure she looked like a tomato by now. She let her hair fall in her face and answered, "No, I'm looking for her, actually."

"Oh. I see. Let's look for her together then!"

Crap. Arina panicked. She didn't know how to get out of this situation. The only choice was to be passive, and go along with him. So she went.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" He asked.

"...Bathrooms or libraries." She replied.

"Gotcha."

They walked in relative silence aside from the seemingly marcato sound of their shoes on the floor. Arina felt uncomfortable. She could feel the twin staring at her. He knew he was making her uncomfortable and he smiled. Damn Ayumi for getting her into this situation.

"Hey, do you know which twin I am?"

Arina looked at him, bemused. She had no idea why he would ask that, or why he was concerned about whether or not she knew. She shook her head.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she saw his grin falter imperceptibly. "I'm Hikaru, but whatever. Most people don't know the difference anyway."

The bitterness in his tone was unmistakeable. Arina felt as though she'd failed some kind of test. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hikaru said with a strained smile, "it's more fun this way anyway. Keeps people on their toes."

Suddenly, Hikaru's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, and he went to answer it. Arina was grateful for the interruption. The conversation was headed for a path that Arina wasn't keen on taking.

"Hello?...Kyoya-senpai, what is it?...ah. Be there in a bit...bye." Hikaru hung up on Ohtori. "They found your friend. Do you want to come with me to get her?"

Arina could only nod.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Music Room 3, Arina saw Ayumi sitting on a love seat, squirming and looking extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of Kaoru, Haninozuka (who was eating the cookies Arina assumed Ayumi made), and Morinozuka. Suoh looked to be arguing with Ohtori while Fujioka was exasperatedly trying to calm him down ("Mommy! What are we going to do?! We have failed to protect our daughter!" "Tamaki-senpai, it's <em>fine<em>.").

When Ohtori spotted them, he said, "Ah, Hikaru," causing the rest of the Host Club to turn to them, making Arina blush. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, who shrugged. "Sakamoto-san, if you'd be kind enough to sit down beside Higarashi-san."

She nodded mutely, and hastily made her way over to Ayumi, making sure to glare at her. Ayumi, for her part, had the decency to looked ashamed.

"Today, Higarashi-san has discovered a secret," Ohtori began, "and by association, I assume Sakamoto-san has knowledge of this secret as well." He paused, looking at Arina pointedly. She nodded. "Can we trust you two to keep this secret?"

"Yes, I promise we won't tell anyone!" Ayumi said quickly. Arina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure. I took the liberty of digging through any information about you two that presented adequate coercion qualities." Ohtori smiled at them, and it sent a shiver down Arina's spine. Crap. What did he find out about them? "I find it interesting, Higarashi-san, that in middle school, you had a secret boyfriend, even though your parents have already arranged for you to get married to Yamamoto, Hideki once you are of age. Quite scandalous. I think the Yamamoto family would find it interesting as well, wouldn't you agree?"

Ayumi blanched, and Arina looked at her, shocked. She had never known about this. She thought about what Ohtori might have on her and paled.

"Sakamoto-san," He turned his devious smile on her and Arina gulped. "I couldn't find any information worth coercing you about. You have a clean record, so for that, I congratulate you. But know that if you do tell anyone about the secret, then Higarashi-san's secret will be revealed in exchange. Understood?"

Arina nodded.

"Believe me when I say that I will know if you decide to utter a single word concerning Haruhi's secret. I have my ways."

"Understood," Ayumi squeaked. Arina held back a laugh.

"Good. You may be on your way, then."

Suoh and the Hitachiins were whispering amongst themselves. Arina swore she heard, "Kyoya is so scary..."

Ayumi stood up quickly, speed-walking out the door.

"Bye bye!" Haninozuka said, cheerfully.

Arina realized Ayumi basically ditched her walked hastily to the door. Just when she made it outside, someone grabbed her by her elbow. She turned around and saw it was one of the Hitachiins and turned red. "...Hikaru?" She guessed.

"Yeah!" He smiled, and Arina gave a small one in return. "Just wanted you to know that Kyoya's not trying to be scary. It's his—our—way of protecting Haruhi. We all care about her."

"That's sweet." She said. She thought it was really nice of them all. Maybe she was wrong about them. "See you, Sulu."

Hikaru gave her the cutest confused face she'd seen (she would deny she ever thought that). "Sulu?"

"It's a Stark Trek reference. There's a character named Hikaru Sulu. It'll be kind of like an inside joke between us. If I say it I'll know it's you."

He laughed. "Alright."

They stood there for a few more beats before Arina broke the silence. "Is that all...?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I'll see you around."

Arina gave a small smile again, and turned to walk away. She bit on her lip to stop the smile from growing.

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked back into the club room with a hint of a smile on his lips and walked over to his brother, who raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hikaru asked self consciously.<p>

"You like her?" Kaoru asked.

"What? I just think she's interesting and nice," He said defensively.

Kaoru suppressed a laugh. His brother has always been slow about understanding his own feelings. Kaoru always had to point them out to him for him. "If you don't like her now, then I think this is the start of it."

Hikaru turned red. "I..."

Kaoru snickered, and left his twin to his own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Wow. This is the most I've written in a while, which is pretty sad because this chapter is only 1.5K. Anyway, I do not know when the next chapter will be, so for that I'm sorry. It definitely won't be until after June, as it's exam week for me, and in early July I'm going on vacation. So bear with me, and thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting.**


End file.
